Defrosted
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: Las leyendas, leyendas son; aunque todas tienen algo de realidad. El corazón de la Reina de Hielo quizás no pueda ser congelado, pero sí puede ser dañado por su propia mano y romperse desde adentro por la fuerza de un sentimiento hasta entonces totalmente desconocido, un sentimiento tan cálido, tan fuerte y tan intenso, como aterrador. Post-movie. Elsanna.
1. Prólogo

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Hace mucho tiempo, los Dioses Nórdicos gobernaban sobre la tierra, sin embargo, al asombrarse de lo que su maravillosa creación, la raza humana, era capaz de hacer, decidieron dividir todos sus dominios entre aquellos que tuvieran las grandes virtudes necesarias para gobernar con sabiduría. _

_Aquellos elegidos se convirtieron en grandes soberanos y gobernaron con sabiduría, pero a pesar de su gran poder sobre la tierra, ningún ser viviente, ni siquiera los mismos dioses, podía escapar de la muerte, ya que así estaba escrito._

_Todos los soberanos se aseguraron de tener descendencia para que sus reinos no murieran con ellos, sin embargo, el rey más sabio entre todos ellos, que había llevado no sólo prosperidad sino felicidad a su pueblo, no había podido tener algún hijo o hija que continuara con su gran obra._

_Desesperado y sabiendo que la muerte no tardaría en visitarlo, suplicó a los dioses y éstos, apiadándose de él y recompensándolo por su enorme bondad, enviaron a un emisario que se presentó en sueños ante el rey prometiéndole que un día llegaría un heredero, bendecido desde su nacimiento por los mismos dioses con los poderes de las tierras nórdicas, un gran don hasta entonces jamás visto en la tierra, pero con un corazón cálido latiendo en su pecho, que otorgaba humanidad a aquella divinidad con la que había nacido. Sin embargo los dioses también hicieron una delicada advertencia. El hielo jamás debía tocar su cálido corazón, puesto que el día que aquello pasara, grandes desgracias caerían sobre las tierras del norte. El rey despertó y creyó firmemente en aquel mensaje. _

_Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y el heredero aún no nacía. Sin embargo el rey no perdía su esperanza. Hasta que una noche, en la puerta del palacio, un fuerte golpe despertó al rey y a su esposa, quienes asustados o más bien impulsados por una misteriosa fuerza, corrieron hasta la gran puerta de madera y al abrirla, se encontraron con una cesta cuidadosamente tejida y dentro de ella, algo que jamás esperarían, un bebé. No entendían quien podría haber abandonado a un ser indefenso en las puertas del palacio, pero entonces algo llamó la atención de los monarcas. Aquel bebé llevaba colgando de su cuello un pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve. Y entonces el rey comprendió en ese mismo momento que la promesa había sido cumplida._

Elsa cerró lentamente el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

"Sigo sin entender por qué te gusta que te lea en voz alta esta antigua leyenda una y otra vez, Anna".

"Porque es interesante y antigua y dicen que en realidad se trata de una profecía que se cumple cada milenio... Y porque me gusta mucho oír tu voz... Es que tienes una voz tan linda. Bueno, tu eres linda. Bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Bueno, no quiere decir que no te lo diga porque ya lo sabes, pero..."

La reina Elsa rió ante la forma en que su hermana se apenaba. Nunca había entendido por qué pero Anna siempre había sido así. Resuelta para entablar una conversación pero algo distraída para expresa claramente sus pensamientos. Por lo que siempre terminaba diciendo algo que al apenara. Aunque era claro que ante Elsa no tenía por qué apenarse. Al fin y al cabo, no era nada más que su hermana.

Mientras que Anna siempre se molestaba cuando la gente se reía por lo bajo de su poca habilidad para hilar sus pensamientos. Pero cuando se trataba de Elsa, inclusive podría decirse que disfrutaba de su risa.

Y es que después de tantos años sin su presencia, y apenas un año después del incidente en el que por su poca capacidad de medir sus palabras todo Arendelle quedó sepultado bajo nieve, sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hermana.

Por eso había insistido en que las cosas regresaran a ser como antes. Y se refería a todo. No sólo al hecho de pasar todo el tiempo posible juntas, sino inclusive al hecho de dormir juntas, en la misma habitación, como cuando eran niñas. Pensó que su hermana se negaría, es decir, Elsa tiene ya 22 años y ella 19, ya no eran precisamente unas niñas, pero para su asombro la reina no opuso mucha resistencia. No la suficiente ante un par de ojos, los de Anna, mirando de manera suplicante. Aunque la princesa no sabía si el que su hermana aceptara se debía a tal súplica o al hecho de que Elsa desesperadamente también buscaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y a que después de tantos y tantos años de soledad, no quería experimentarla nunca más.

Anna no entendía porque a su hermana le costaba tanto expresar sus sentimientos inclusive ya habiendo aprendido a controlar casi por completo todos sus poderes. Quizás las costumbres y las ideas por años inculcadas, memorizadas, aprendidas y repetidas hasta el cansancio relativas a simplemente no sentir, no podían irse por completo en unos meses.

"Tranquila, sé lo que deseas decir. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu hermana mayor. ¿No?"

Y las dos se quedaron en silencio. Quizás el hecho de haber crecido prácticamente separadas por una puerta de madera durante trece años aún las hacía sentir ligeramente incómodas a la una con la otra. Un año no había sido suficiente para poner todos los sentimientos en orden, todas las ideas y todas las palabras no dichas. O al menos, eso es lo que creían.

"Así es Elsa, eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo".

Anna sonrió y la reina no pudo hacer más que devolver esa cálida sonrisa.

"Creo que es hora de descansar, Anna".

Elsa se levantó de su cama, colocó el libro en un estante y caminó hasta la cama de su hermana.

"Buenas noches, pequeña".

Pequeña... Anna había comenzado a adorar ese sobrenombre. Y entonces la reina le dio un beso en la frente.

Anna cerró los ojos ante aquella muestra de afecto tan cálida por parte de su hermana. Y era tan irónico porque a pesar de ser la Reina de Hielo, sus labios no se sentían fríos.

"Buenas noches, Elsa"

Y Anna besó su mejilla, que tampoco se sentía fria.

La reina sólo atinó a sonreír, capturando su ojos por un momento, y mirándose ambas chicas fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que la mayor lentamente se incorporó, apegando la vela al lado de la cama de su hermana y haciendo su camino hacía su propio lecho y apagando su vela también.

Elsa se recostó, pero no se durmió. Curiosamente pasaron pocos minutos cuando se percató de pequeños ruiditos que le indicaban que Anna ya estaba en un profundo sueño. Y no es que Anna le molestara de forma alguna, para nada, más bien al contrario, la hacía inmensamente feliz tenerla ahí, sino que la reina sabía que mañana era un día muy importante. Se cumplía un año desde su asenso al trono. Un año que había sido muy complicado ya que el implacable invierno que enterró Arendelle ese mismo día había causado estragos de los cuales su reino ya estaba prácticamente recuperado, no sin arduo trabajo. Ello también había que celebrarlo. Pero lo que más le causaba inquietud y podría decirse, le quitaba el sueño, eran las palabras que el proveedor oficial de hielo de su reino, Kristoff, le había dicho ese mismo día.

"Reina Elsa, mañana tengo que hablar un asunto muy importante con usted...".

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola a todos. Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Frozen. Si bien tengo fics en otra sección de Fanfiction, debo admitir que después de que mi novia y mis amigos me insistieran en ver la película, siendo que me negaba porque no me considero fan de Disney aunque sí me agrada, Frozen me enamoró, así de fácil. Y más aún los personajes de Anna y sobre todo, Elsa. Es increíble que en poco tiempo la sección de Frozen en Fanfiction haya crecido tanto, y quiero pensar que esto se debe a que está película tiene varios aspectos que encantaron a tantas personas alrededor del mundo.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

¡Saludos!


	2. I

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_I_**

La luz del sol comenzaba a golpearla directamente en los ojos. Pretender seguir durmiendo comenzaba ser una tarea difícil de cumplir, así que decidió comenzar su día.

Cuando Anna se levantó, pudo ver la cama de su hermana perfectamente ordenada. Típico de Elsa, que seguramente se había levantado muy temprano, lo cual también era algo típico. Aunque Anna quisiera que su hermana permaneciera en la habitación más tiempo con ella, sabía muy bien que los deberes de reina no podían esperar. Entonces planeó varias veces levantarse tan temprano como su hermana y acompañarla en sus labores diarias para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero siempre fallaba miserablemente en su intento de madrugar.

Se sentía tan culpable. Ella siempre era despistada y distraída, mientras que Elsa, inclusive estando lejos, se hacía sentir muy presente. Y así pudo comprobarlo cuando en la mesita al lado de su cama, pudo encontrar una pequeña figurilla de hielo con la forma de dos niñas patinando juntas tomadas de la mano.

Se quedó observando tiernamente aquella figura, mientras su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido que sólo aquellos detalles provenientes de su hermana le podían hacer sentir. A veces se sorprendía de como Elsa podía parecer tan fría pero amable, aunque bien sabía que el lado más tierno de la Reina de Hielo sólo ella lo había podido ver. Solo ella sabía la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo cuando dormía abrazada a Elsa, lo dulces y reconfortantes que eran sus palabras cuando tenía alguna pesadilla, y lo suaves y delicadas que eran sus manos cuando acariciaba su cabello hasta que la más joven se quedaba dormida. De la misma forma, la joven había reconfortado a Elsa todas aquellas veces que el miedo a hacer daño a los demás trataba de resurgir o cuando dudaba de su capacidad para traer felicidad a su reino, o cuando el arrepentimiento que le causaba haberle hecho daño a su propia hermana e inclusive ser tan débil como para no poder controlar sus poderes siendo joven, lo cual hubiera evitado la terrible separación que sufrieron durante años. Anna la conocía bien, conocía el cálido corazón que latía dentro del cuerpo de la Reina de Hielo. Y eso la hacía sentir feliz. Feliz de ser la única ante quien Elsa se mostraba así, frágil y delicada, en oposición a la figura fría y casi etérea que mostraba a los demás. La hacía sentir como si una parte de Elsa le perteneciera solo a ella, y a nadie más que a ella. Y hoy a diferencia de hacía un año, todo era diferente. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Su hermana había cumplido su promesa, esas puertas no se habían vuelto a cerrar.

Y curiosamente, esos sentimientos le agradaban pero a la vez le sorprendían. No sabía porqué se sentía así.

Repentinamente salió de su ensoñación y recordó los acontecimientos importantes que sucederían ese día. Uno de ellos era que Kristoff necesitaba decirle algo sumamente importante. Anna no tenía idea de lo que sería, pero algo en su interior le hacía sentir que sería algo grande, aunque también la hacía sentir asustada, e inclusive, con duda. Después de haber sido durante todo un año la novia de Kristoff, se sentía feliz con la relación, no necesitaba más. Kristoff no sólo era su novio, también era su mejor amigo. Anna disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él, lo adoraba. ¿Así es el amor, no? Se repetía Anna constantemente. Definitivamente no había nadie más con quien ella disfrutara pasar tanto su tiempo. Excepto con Elsa.

Oh, y hablando de Elsa, el otro acontecimiento importante estaba relacionado precisamente a ella. Se cumplía un año desde que la reina había cumplido la mayoría de edad y había ascendido al trono. Y eso había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Siendo fiel a su estilo, Elsa no pretendía tal celebración, pero sus consejeros le remarcaban la importancia de dejar en claro que Arendelle se había recuperado del más crudo invierno de la historia y que su reina no sólo había logrado el control sobre su poder, que ahora todo mundo conocía, sino que también había asumido el control sobre su reino, de manera sabia.

Y así era, a pesar de la gran vorágine invernal que Elsa había causado, Arendelle vivía una época de bonanza como pocas veces se había visto.

Aquella fortuna no sólo era admirada, sino también envidiada. Era importante mandar también el mensaje que ningún ejército podría contra Arendelle y más aún, contra su reina.

Aunque Elsa no quería enviar un mensaje lleno de arrogancia, sabía que una sana demostración de fortaleza persuadiría a futuros Hans o Duques de Weselton de intentar alguna locura.

Definitivamente, la reina no deseaba que la desgracia cayera sobre su reino y por ello aceptó.

Horas más tarde, la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Anna había elegido nuevamente un hermoso vestido verde para la celebración. Y Elsa... bueno, Anna, aunque de verdad hubiera querido, no había podido estar con ella mientras se arreglaba ya que el séquito de la reina prácticamene había tomado prisionera a su hermana y la habían llevado a una habitación aparte para darle la atención necesaria. Anna sabía que Elsa en cierta forma detestaba que fuera tratada como si no pudiera valerse por ella misma, pero entendía que en celebraciones como éstas, tantos preparativos y arreglos eran necesarios.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo y grande fue su asombro al ver que la puerta de la habitación dónde vestían a Elsa se abrió mucho antes de lo esperado. Y aún mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que prácticamente una Diosa de Hielo salía caminando con paso firme de esa habitación. Elsa llevaba puesta una de sus creaciones de hielo, un hermoso vestido azul aún más imponente que cualquiera que le hubiera visto a su hermana antes.

Cada vez que Anna veía a su hermana así, tan hermosa, como toda una Diosa de Hielo, sentía que algo revoloteaba en su interior. Aunque no sabía qué. Quizás era la más pura y sincera emoción de ver tan radiante a esa chica a la que quería tanto, mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vio en atuendos similares, cuando no sólo se impresionó de su gran belleza, si no de la belleza que sus poderes eran capaces de crear. O quizás, era otro sentimiento. No podía saberlo.

Elsa se acercó a ella y Anna fue forzada a salir de sus pensamientos.

"Te ves hermosa, Elsa..."

Por primera vez, Anna dijo lo que realmente quería decir, sin hablar de más.

"G-gracias... Tu igual, Anna..."

Definitivamente Elsa no había quitado la vista de encima de su hermana desde que salió de aquella habitación, sorprendida también por la belleza natural de la más joven, y por un momento, las dos hermanas se quedaron cabizbajas y en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

"Reina Elsa, Princesa Anna, es hora de su presentación".

Esta vez las dos fueron forzadas a salir de sus pensamientos.

La celebración transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Uno a uno, todos los representantes de las naciones invitadas mostraban sus respetos ante la reina. A excepción de las naciones de Weselton y las Islas del Sur, que no se encontraban presentes. Las razones para la ausencia de algún representante de Weselton eran obvias puesto que Elsa, en uno de sus primeras actos como reina, había cortado toda relación comercial con aquella nación y por lo tanto no habían sido invitados; pero en el caso de las Islas del Sur, las razones eran totalmente diferentes y desconocidas, ya que aunque esta nación sí había sido como símbolo de buena fe y creyendo que las acciones del idiota de Hans no reflejaban el sentir de todo un pueblo, lo único que se sabía era que hacía unos días había llegado una carta marcada como urgente con el sello real de las Islas en la cual el rey se disculpaba por no poder enviar a algún dignatario a Arendelle, en virtud de un problema interno en el reino que era urgente atender. Y aunque a Elsa le llamó la atención semejante disculpa, no quiso darle más importancia de la que consideró debida.

Los representantes que habían acudido a la celebración también externaban a la reina su alegría por la bonanza que atravesaba el reino de Arendelle después de una enorme nevada invernal. Sin embargo, aunque era más que evidente que ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, nadie se atrevía a preguntar sobre ciertas habilidades místicas de la reina.

¿Sería por respeto, o por temor?

Y precisamente Elsa concluía una pequeña charla diplomática con algunos dignatarios cuando una voz llamó su atención.

Era Anna, y Elsa la vio aproximarse con Kristoff, tomados de la mano.

¿Déjà vu?

Y repentinamente, supo qué era aquello tan importante que Kristoff tenía que decirle.

Escuchó sin oír. Parecía como si aquella escena entre Hans y Anna se estuviera repitiendo frente a sus ojos, exactamente un año después. Qué ironía.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, en esta ocasión no tenía razones para negarse.

¿Poco tiempo de conocerlo? Llevaban juntos un año. El chico había protegido a su hermana. Además Elsa no podía negarlo, sentía un enorme cariño hacía él por todo lo que había hecho. Era más que el novio de su hermana, Kristoff era su amigo.

Anna había hablado con Elsa de sus sentimientos por Kristoff. La reina sabía que Anna trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero eso no quería decir que Anna no pasara el tiempo que Elsa estaba ausente, con Kristoff. Y aquellas noches cuando las dos hermanas platicaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada, la menor le había contado cómo pasaban tiempo juntos, cómo se divertían juntos, las cosas que tenían en común, las actividades que realizaban el uno con el otro, e inclusive le había contado de su primer beso y como se sentía cuando lo besaba. Era curioso, pero cuando Anna le platicaba sobre aquellos besos, Elsa se sentía algo incómoda. No tendría por qué, pero simplemente así se sentía.

Por lo que definitivamente Elsa sabía que no podía negarse bajo el pretexto de que no se conocían lo suficiente. Ni la misma Elsa podía decir que pasaba tanto tiempo con su hermana. Aquel chico no sólo la quería, lo cual se notaba a leguas, sino que prácticamente le había dado la compañía que Elsa le negó durante trece años y hacía de los momentos que Anna pasaba lejos de la reina más agradables.

Así que en esta ocasión, cuando los dos chicos pidieron su bendición, Elsa sólo se limitó a hacer una pregunta, de la cual dependía enteramente su decisión.

Con duda en los ojos, se giró para ver a su hermana directamente...

"Anna... ¿Es realmente esto lo que quieres?"

La más joven se quedó callada ante tal pregunta. Sintió como si ni ella misma se hubiera preguntado aquello. Lo que había pasado anteriormente con Hans regresaba a su memoria. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Kristoff no era un completo extraño megalomaniaco. Es decir, estar con Kristoff ya se había vuelto tan natural y era lo que ella deseaba. ¿No? Así que ahora ella estaría con él para siempre... Y curiosamente, esta última frase cayó con todo su peso sobre la joven. Entonces dudó. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente dudó. Buscó en los ojos de su hermana, sin saber qué exactamente. Buscaba algún indicio, alguna señal, algo que la detuviera. Pero lo único que podía ver reflejado en los ojos de la Reina de Hielo era determinación, como si Elsa esperara algo de ella, pero que definitivamente Anna no sabía qué podía ser, y eso la sumió en un abismo de confusión por completo.

Sin embargo, su hermana, lejos de sentir determinación, en su mirada se escondía una dura súplica silenciosa en la que rogaba a su hermana y a todos los dioses que pudieran oírla, detener esta locura. Porque Elsa y también la misma Anna, en el fondo sabían que era una locura, aunque no sabían por qué.

Elsa estuvo tentada a detenerla... Pero no podía quitarle a su hermana la oportunidad de ser feliz. O al menos eso creía... Y Elsa finalmente se rindió.

Entonces Anna notó como la mirada de su hermana cambió, como si aceptara lo inevitable, lo que hizo sentir a la joven desolada, sin saber por qué, y empujada a decir algo que quizás no quería decir.

"Sí Elsa, esto es lo que realmente quiero".

Y todos guardaron silencio.

"Si es así, Anna y Kristoff, tienen mi bendición".

Y el destino de ambas hermanas fue sellado en ese preciso momento.

La celebración transcurrió con total calma. A excepción de que ahora todos celebraban con la pareja recien comprometida. Quien iba a imaginarse que al año de celebrar el ascenso de la Reina Elsa al poder, también se celebraría el matrimonio de su querida hermana. La gente pensaba que seguramente la Reina Elsa no podía estar más feliz.

Pero nada más alejado de la realidad que esa afirmación.

Finalmente, Elsa se levantó de su trono y dejó a sus invitados para que siguieran celebrando de la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, había mucho que celebrar. ¿No?

Lentamente abandonó el gran salón sumida en sus pensamientos. Dirigió una última mirada buscando a su hermana y la vio sonriente, como desde hacía ya algunas horas, con Kristoff. Y en ese momento Elsa comprendió que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Caminó en silencio por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, sonriendo tristemente. Todo había salido bien. Anna se casaría con un gran hombre que seguramente la haría sumamente feliz y le daría muchos hijos amantes de los renos. La idea lejos de agradarle, le disgustaba un poco, pero bueno, por lo menos esta vez no había sumido a su reino en un eterno invierno ante la noticia del compromiso de su hermana. Tenía ya finalmente un perfecto control de sus poderes. O al menos eso pensó.

Se alejó con paso lento, que poco a poco fue acelerando. Sin proponérselo realmente, llegó a su despacho. Se sorprendió de que sus pasos la hubieran llevado hasta ese lugar. Sin embargo giró el picaporte, entró lentamente en la habitación...Y la azotó la puerta detrás de ella.

La llama de una solitaria vela iluminaba la habitación, que se encontraba casi en penumbras, se sacudió ante la intempestiva ráfaga de viento causada por la reina.

Elsa recapituló.

Había dado su consentimiento, sí. Estaba feliz por su hermana, sí.

¿Todo estaba bien, no?

No.

No todo estaba bien.

Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Elsa no se sentía feliz.

Algo le oprimía el corazón. Era como si no pudiera respirar. Comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Sería bueno que nadie se interpusiera en su camino en ese momento, porque corría el riesgo de ser empalado por una estaca de hielo.

Se sorprendió al descubrir esos pensamientos tan agresivos en ella misma. No se reconocía. No era ella la que estaba pensando. Sentía como si fuera alguien más dentro de ella, luchando por salir, luchando por ser escuchado, por ser libre.

Libertad, que a pesar de finalmente haber conseguido después de tantos años de ocultar sus poderes, una parte de su ser aún sentía que no la había conseguido.

Y el control comenzó a irse de sus manos...

"No Elsa, no puedes estar sintiendo ésto..."

¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?

La desesperación la estaba matando.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

"Contrólate, contrólate".

No podía creer que ésto le estuviera pasando de nuevo. Paso a paso, iba perdiendo el dominio sobre sí. Y de nueva cuenta, aquel mantra olvidado hace un año, comenzaba a repetirse.

"No sientas, no sientas..."

Entonces la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar mientras discretas puntas de hielo comenzaban a aparecer en el piso.

Elsa ya había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, y en consecuencia sus poderes. Pero ahora sus poderes comenzaban a estar fuera de control.

Sentía como si se todo ese poder se le escapara de las manos, como si brotara de cada poro de su piel sin control. Elsa sabía perfectamente que sus poderes eran el más fiel reflejo de su estado interior.

¿Acaso habían sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser que ella no podía controlar?

La reina se sorprendió ante tal revelación. Creía que todo finalmente ya estaba bajo su propio dominio y ahora sentía como si todo se le estuviera escapado de entre los dedos.

Duda, confusión, dolor, irá, rabia. Una mezcla de emociones y al mismo tiempo un total desconocimiento de de tales sensaciones. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo todo ello?

Y ella se cruzó por su mente...

Entonces supo el por qué...

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. La verdad fue tan clara como la luz del amanecer...

Se había percatado de un nuevo sentimiento que jamás debió sentir. Que jamás debería sentir.

"No, no, no, no..."

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se llevó con fuerza las manos hacía su rostro, como si tratara de no ver más allá, aterrorizada por aquella epifanía.

"¡No puedes estar sintiendo ésto!"

Estaba aterrorizada, no quería pero no podía evitar sentir. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Será la Reina de Hielo, pero sangre caliente corría por sus venas, y Elsa lo sabía a la perfección. Se había percatado de algo que hacía algún tiempo había tratado de evitar. Y todo tuvo sentido.

En ese momento, una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, se hizo presente. Terror. Y culpa, una enorme y pesada culpa.

El control comenzó a irse definitivamente de sus manos.

"No puedes, no puedes, no puedes..."

Y todo se perdió.

"¡No puedes!"

Delicadas agujas de hielo salieron disparadas de sus manos hacia todas direcciones cuando extendió con todas sus fuerzas los brazos, como si tratase de alejar desesperadamente todos sus demonios.

No era más que una demostración de poder con el fiero deseo de aniquilar ese dolor. ¿O más bien en realidad era una demostración de impotencia? ¿Impotencia por qué?

Quizás se había tratado de una inofensiva pero arrogante demostración de poder en solitario, sin nadie a quien pudiera herir y que quizás, solo quizás y en otra ocasión, hubiera sido totalmente inofensiva. Pero la ironía tiene extrañas formas de burlarse.

La imponente Reina de Hielo apenas pudo oír un ligero zumbido, que la hizo girar, tan sólo para alcanzar a percibir en rápido destello cómo una de esas agujas, probablemente la más pequeña e insignificante, rebotaba contra un espejo para retornar hacia ella y clavarse, como el más fino estilete, directo en su corazón.

Y toda la arrogancia se fue.

La poderosa Reina de Hielo cayó de rodillas.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, respirando pesadamente. Y sintió algo tibio y húmedo. Observó su mano, temblorosa. Había sangre justo en su palma. No podía creerlo...

¿Cómo podía estar ésto sucediendo?

Y el dolor más intenso que jamás hubiera sentido en su vida la golpeó justo en el corazón.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y se dejó caer contra el suelo. Estaba sufriendo. Un dolor que punzaba en todos y cada uno de sus nervios se extendió por todo su ser.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió frío, mucho frío. Y pensó que moriría.

"Arghhh... A-Anna..."

Su hermana era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos, los cuales pensaba que serían los últimos.

Era una manera estúpida de morir, o mejor dicho, de matarse, sin siquiera poder alzar la voz para pedir ayuda. Elsa sólo atinó a abrazar su cuerpo fuertemente para conservar todo el calor posible, en medio de tanto dolor. Los párpados se le fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados y pensó que sin duda sería el fin. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas restantes para no cerrar los ojos creyendo que jamás los abriría otra vez. Si sólo fuera por el dolor que sentía, hacía mucho que hubiera dejado de luchar. Pero no podía con la imagen en su cabeza de Anna llorando inconsolable por su muerte. La había abandonado ya durante trece años. Y todos los dioses sabían que Elsa no podría perdonarse abandonarla una vez más y para siempre.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo que se pareció eterno, las fuerzas la abandonaron. Moriría ahí, estaba completamente segura. Sentía su vida consumirse al igual que aquella vela que también estaba a punto de apagarse. Y no podía luchar contra ello, aunque le doliera en el alma. Solo deseaba poder hacer una última cosa antes de irse, y era poder ver los ojos de su hermana, pero sabía que eso sería totalmente imposible, así que no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por la oscuridad mientras una última palabra dejaba sus labios...

"Anna..."

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, actualización rápida, sucede que ya deseaba subir este capítulo porque se explican muchas más cosas que son prácticamente los acontecimientos detonantes de todo lo que vendrá después.

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les esté gustando esta historia.

¡Saludos!


	3. II

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_II_**

La luz del sol comenzaba a golpearla directamente en los ojos, le obligaba a abrirlos y lentamente lo fue haciendo.

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y al principio era incapaz de enforcar su visión, cerrando constantemente los ojos puesto que la luz era muy intensa. Tenía la boca y la garganta secas. Se sentía muy débil, pero sabía que debía levantarse de la posición en la que se encontraba porque sus músculos ya la estaban matando.

Y aún más lentamente se incorporó, como si poco a poco reuniera fuerzas para realizar dicha tarea. Se restregó un poco los ojos con una de sus manos y finalmente los abrió por completo, un poco desonrientada al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

Estar en su despacho, en el suelo, no parecía tener sentido.

Hasta que repentinamente recordó.

El compromiso de Anna, su reacción ante él... Y todo lo que pasó después.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y en el acto se llevó la mano derecha a su corazón.

Latía, lo cual era evidente, pero comenzaba a sorprenderse por el hecho de seguir con vida, aún cuando hubiera jurado la noche anterior que no sería así.

Miró el hermoso vestido azul que aún llevaba y no encontró ni una sola gota de sangre en él. Es como si nada hubiera pasado. El vestido estaba impecable. Y hubiera creído definitivamente que nada había pasado y que todo se había tratado de un extraño sueño, hasta que miró la palma de su mano. Los rastros de sangre estaban ahí. Aquello era un hecho irrefutable. No había sido un sueño.

Con pesadez y aún asombrada, logró ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo, repentinamente se sintió bien, mucho más que bien.

Por un momento, cerró los ojos, maravillada ante esa sensación y calmó su respiración. Podía sentir su corazón latir con una fuerza renovada, como si un gran peso le hubiera sido quitado de encima. Con mayor libertad, por así decirlo. Inclusive también podía sentir todo su poder correr en sus venas y deslizarse en su piel. Jamás se había sentido así, tan viva, tan libre. Observó sus manos, movió lentamente sus dedos, como si estuviera reconociendo nuevas sensaciones entre sus yemas. Y al rozarlas unas con otras, pequeños copos de nieve con intrincados diseños aparecieron. Se sorprendió bastante. No era que sus poderes estuvieran fuera de su control, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero Elsa sabía el hecho de que mientras más complicadas fueran sus creaciones, más poderosa se volvía su magia. Y la Reina de Hielo, por primera vez, sintió que no había límites. Ni para su poder, ni para ella.

Se miró al espejo que había frente a ella. Y se sorprendió aún más al verse a sí misma. Era como si nunca se hubiera fijado en su propia apariencia. Ahora lucía tan viva, tan etérea, segura y poderosa. Se maravilló ante su propia imagen, e inclusive ante su propia belleza, como si jamás se hubiera percatado de ella. Y por un momento pensó que el mundo podría estar a sus pies. Que no habría reino, hombre o inclusive mujer que se resistiera ante su magnificencia. Que si así lo deseaba podía tener todo cuánto quería y deseara. Inclusive, aquello que no se le podía permitir tener y desear.

Y entonces, el recuerdo de los sentimientos descubiertos la noche anterior, también regresaron a su mente.

Se asustó ante ellos, y aún más, se asustó ante los pensamientos arrogantes que estaba teniendo. Desesperadamente y con un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento de culpa, trato de reprimirlos y reprimirse, pero se dio cuenta que ahora no podía contener tan fácilmente a lo que fuera que estuviera en su interior y que ahora gritaba por salir y ser libre. Elsa ya no era capaz de ignorar esa voz. Se vio de nueva cuenta en el espejo y casi podría decirse que no se reconoció, pero eso no impedía que se siguiera observando a sí misma con cierto aire de arrogancia.

No sabía qué, pero algo había cambiado en ella y sabía que su vida nunca más volvería a ser igual.

Decidió encarar al mundo. Con un movimiento de su mano, deshizo el vestido que llevaba puesto y en su lugar apareció un diseño mucho más sencillo y ajustado a su cuerpo, con una capa aún más larga y prácticamente transparente, con complicados diseños de copos de nieve adornándolo. Se miró una vez más al espejo y una sonrisa de aprobación se dibujó su rostro.

Pero algo que hasta no había visto llamó su atención. Se acercó más al espejo y miró atentamente sus propios ojos. Vio pequeños destellos en aquellos ojos azules, ahora fulgurantes, y al observarlos aún más detenidamente, parecían diminutos trozos de hielo ahí incrustados. Alejó su rostro lentamente del espejo, sorprendida, pero no asustada, como si aquello fuera algo de lo más normal. Definitivamente algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Le dio la espalda al espejo y simplemente salió de su despacho.

Salir de su despacho fue como ver el mundo con otros ojos. Tantos años pasó la Reina de Hielo encerrada en una habitación que el mundo en determinados momentos había llegado a aterrarle. Pero ahora, sentía que era el mundo el que debía temerle a ella. Y la reina nuevamente se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. Se desconocía, pero a la vez, no era algo que se sintiera tan ajeno a ella.

De repente un joven sirviente se cruzó en su camino, que por ir distraído casi choca contra la reina. El sirviente detuvo a tiempo sus pasos y avergonzado bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Algo obligó al joven a levantar el rostro y observar a su reina. Lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. Pensó que en toda su vida jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa. La Reina de Hielo prácticamente no había dado importancia al asunto por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreír de manera confiada y seguir su camino, no sin sentir como los ojos de aquel hombre no la perdían de vista ni un segundo hasta que ella se alejó lo suficiente.

Luego una sirvienta muy joven y hermosa pasó a su lado. Y Elsa podía jurar haber visto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, las reacciones de la gente a su alrededor si bien alimentaban su recién conocido ego, no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Sólo deseaba ver a una persona en especial, la única que había estado en sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior. Y hasta a esa persona es a donde la llevaban sus pasos. Sabía muy bien dónde encontrarla. Sabía muy bien lo que quería y lo que deseaba. Y sabía que sólo ella podía dárselo.

La chica perfecta finalmente se había ido.

Llegó a las puertas del comedor donde habitualmente desayunaban todas las mañana y sin dudar las empujó con fuerza para poder entrar.

Y entonces ahí sentada, la vio.

"Muy buenos días, mi hermosa princesa..."

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, actualización también rápida, no sueldo actualizar tan rápido, pero no quiero que la musa de la inspiración se me escape de las manos. Y podría decirse que ya a partir del próximo capítulo comienza a complicarse la historia.

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

¡Saludos!


	4. III

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_III_**

Anna se sobresaltó violentamente al escuchar a su hermana... saludarla de esa manera.

Así que rápidamente levantó la mirada. Pero más se sobresaltó al ver algo que jamás esperaría.

Una respiración entrecortada dejó sus labios y el pan al cual estaba aplicando un poco de mantequilla cayó de sus manos.

Miró a su hermana como si jamás la hubiera observado de verdad en toda su vida. De arriba a abajo. Simple y sencillamente, parada en la puerta del comedor, había una increiblemente atractiva Diosa de Hielo. Y no sólo era por el vestido que atinadamente remarcaba cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo o ese corte del mismo vestido que mostraba un poco más de piel de sus piernas, sino que había algo diferente en ella, algo así como un aire de autoconfianza, seguridad, arrogancia, y por qué no decirlo, sensualidad. Mucha sensualidad, que parecía derramarse por cada poro de aquella mujer. Entonces Anna perdió la respiración al darse cuenta que estaba pensando todo eso... de su propia hermana.

Parpadeo repetidamente para recuperar la compostura y comenzó a tratar de calmar su respiración, así como los extraños latidos de su corazón.

Elsa se dio cuenta perfectamente del efecto que había causado en su pequeña hermana, y había que decirlo, lo estaba disfrutando.

Así que la reina se acercó con paso firme a la joven hasta quedar junto a ella, mientras que Anna no la perdía de vista ni un sólo segundo. Elsa llegó a su lado y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hermana a modo de saludo. Pero ya fuera por accidente o por algo más que sólo casualidad, dicho beso no aterrizó en una de sus mejillas... sino en la comisura de sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sin dejar ver atentamente a su hermana, quien como si nada se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento en la silla principal de aquel comedor rectangular, que quedaba a un costado de aquella en la que Anna estaba sentada.

"¿Y que tal dormiste, mi hermosa princesa?"

Las palabras de su hermana trajeron a Anna de vuelta a la realidad, aunque seguía asombrada de que la siempre discreta y reservada Elsa se dirigiera de esa forma hacía ella. No lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, si es que algo estaba pasando. Pero aún así, trató de aparentar que todo transcurría en completa normalidad.

"B-bien, Elsa..."

Entonces guardó silencio. Y se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo por tan escueta respuesta.

Y no es que anteriormente se hubiera quedado sin habla ante su propia hermana, pero ahora...

"¿Bien, nada más?"

Preguntó Elsa al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos sobre la mesa para apoyar su rostro entre sus manos y observar inquisitivamente a su pequeña hermana.

Y Anna recordó que realmente no la había pasado tan bien durante la noche.

"No, de hecho no, no estuvo nada bien..."

Guardó silencio durante unos minutos y su rostro se endureció ligeramente. Elsa la seguía mirando de manera divertida.

"¿Dónde estuviste durante toda la noche, Elsa? Te retiraste de la celebración, según yo a descansar, pero cuando llegué a nuestra habitación era evidente que jamás habías llegado. Pregunté a los sirvientes y nadie supo decirme dónde estabas. Si acaso alguien me dijo que le pareció verte mientras te dirigías a tu despacho. Así que estuve esperándote muy preocupada hasta altas horas de la noche, pensando que algo malo había pasado, apenas pudiendo dormir ya que tontamente seguía esperando que aparecieras por la puerta, lo cual nunca pasó. Y hoy, te apareces por esa puerta, como si nada. Pero bueno, por lo que veo estás de maravilla. ¿O no?"

La explicación de Anna definitivamente sonaba como un reproche. Y nuevamente se sintió algo tonta. Es decir, no era la madre de su hermana. Elsa era una mujer mayor. Con un demonio... ¡Elsa era la reina! Podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a su hermana, por lo tanto Anna sabía que no tenía razones para molestarse. ¿No era así?

Mientras tanto a Elsa le parecía que su hermana se veía sumamente adorable en esa postura tan sobreprotectora, y había que decirlo, inclusive posesiva.

"Bueno, hermanita, yo estoy de maravilla, aunque creo que tú debes estarte sintiendo mejor. ¿No es así?"

Las palabras de Elsa sonaron casi como un reproche. Y Anna no entendía por qué. Hasta que una idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

"Si te refieres a mi compromiso con Kristoff. Sí, estoy sintiéndome perfectamente".

Anna afirmó con tanta seguridad, que era evidente para ella misma que en realidad no se sentía tan segura. Curiosamente, sus emociones respecto a su compromiso con Kristoff eran muy confusas en ese preciso momento.

"Me alegro mucho por ti hermanita, porque tu felicidad es sin lugar para dudas lo más importante para mí en este mundo".

Elsa clavó fijamente su mirada directo en los ojos de Anna. La pelirroja se estremeció por unos segundos, ante la tremenda seguridad con la que su hermana decía esas palabras.

Anna se obligó a retomar la compostura ante aquel agradable hormigueo que le causaba el hecho de sentirse tan protegida por Elsa.

"Vaya Elsa, veo que estás tomando todo este asunto de la boda bastante bien. Es decir, aún no ha caído una tormenta invernal que entierre Arendelle por completo. Es decir, bueno, era entendible que lo hicieras porque estaba pensando en casarme con un hombre que conocí ese mismo día y que al final casi deja que me convierta en una figura de hielo. Bueno, no deja de ser curioso ya que a Kristoff lo conocí al día siguiente y nos dimos nuestro primer beso días después. Pero bueno..."

Y la pelirroja se reprendió mentalmente por traer a discusión aquel episodio tan triste para su hermana y para ella misma, porque Anna sabía que Elsa, hasta aquel día, no había dejado de culparse por casi convertir a su hermana en una estatua de hielo para toda la eternidad.

Se percató de la mirada seria y penetrante de Elsa. Anna estaba casi segura de que lo que había dicho había molestado profundamente a su hermana, y cómo no, se trataba un incidente que para Elsa era difícil recordar y ahora Anna se encontraba así misma trayéndolo a colación.

Pero a la reina no era precisamente ese terrible recuerdo lo que más le estaba molestando en ese momento.

Repentinamente Elsa se relajó y simplemente sonrió.

"Digamos que en esta ocasión estuve... pensando mejor las cosas, hermanita".

Y una sonrisa coqueta se asomó entre los labios de su hermana, lo cual exasperaba a Anna por la aparente poca importancia con la que Elsa estaba tomando las cosas. Aunque no sólo era eso lo que la estaba exasperando.

"¿Pensando? ¿Y ya?"

A la pelirroja cada vez más le molestaba la actitud tan relajada de su hermana, así como también comenzaba a incomodarle el efecto que la Reina de Hielo estaba teniendo sobre de ella.

"Sí, pensando. Sólo eso".

Y Anna se molestaba cada vez...

"Bueno, por lo visto pensar te ha hecho muy bien".

La pelirroja no pudo evitar escupir sus palabras con cierta ironía.

"Demasiado bien. Inclusive podría decirse que ahora me siento... mejor que nunca".

Anna se estremeció ante la forma en la que Elsa saboreaba las tres últimas palabras entre sus labios. Es decir... ¿Así era como Elsa se sentía ante el compromiso de su hermana? Anna no sabía por qué, pero el pensar en aquello le dolía profundamente.

Y el silencio se colocó entre las dos.

Elsa discretamente retiró los brazos de la mesa, se acomodó contra el respaldo de su asiento y de la manera más elegante que Anna jamás hubiera visto, la Reina de Hielo cruzó las piernas.

Anna tragó pesadamente...

No pudo evitar observar cómo aquella acción dejaba más piel al descubierto de la que era debida.

Nuevamente la pelirroja se abofeteó internamente.

¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando con su propia hermana? Anna se estaba desconociendo a sí misma.

Mientras que la Reina de Hielo estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, de lo que estaba causando. No parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Más bien parecía que se estaba divirtiendo enormemente.

Y Anna no resistió más.

"Me alegro mucho que estés bien Elsa. Ahora, si me disculpas, quedé en ir con Kristoff y con Olaf a dar un paseo. Con tu permiso".

Se levantó intempestivamente de la mesa, dejando su desayuno a medio comer e inclinando torpemente la cabeza, no deseando encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana, mientras se retiraba de ahí rogando no chocar con su propio asiento o con cualquier otra cosa que pudiera atravesarse en su camino.

Elsa se limitó a observar sumamente divertida aquella escena y a dejar a su hermana... huir.

Mientras que Anna no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios pasaba con su hermana. Aunque más le preocupaba saber qué demonios estaba pasando con ella misma.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, otra actualización rápida, aprovechando que tengo tiempo y que las musas aún me acompañan. Quizás baje el ritmo de actualizaciones durante la semana, pero bueno, el fic poco a poco va tomando su rumbo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molesta de leer y así mismo también les agradezco sus reviews, ya que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Saludos!


	5. IV

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_IV_**

Para Anna, el cambio de su hermana inicialmente había sido muy sutil.

Sutil en comparación a todos los cambios que vinieron después, porque éstos no hicieron otra cosa que volverse más notorios.

Ahora, Elsa era diametralmente opuesta a la persona que solía ser.

La chica discreta, noble y tímida se había ido. Su lugar había sido tomado por una mujer segura, arrogante e inclusive desinhibida.

Anna extrañaba ese aspecto dulce de su hermana, pero tampoco podía negar que en realidad algo había que le agradaba de la actual actitud de Elsa.

La actitud de su hermana definitivamente era más resuelta y más segura, pero a veces parecía que rayaba en la arrogancia y la vanidad. No eran pocas las personas que se mostraban sorprendidas ante tal actitud. Unos decían que la reina finalmente había tomado el poder entre sus manos, otros decían que siendo la reina una mujer tan atractiva, bella e inteligente, era completamente natural que se comportara así. Y peor aún, definitivamente no eran pocas las miradas de hombres, inclusive mujeres, que ahora su hermana atraía, algunas miradas con admiración y otras con intenciones no tan puras.

Sin embargo nadie se atrevía a ir más allá, porque Elsa era la reina. Aunque curiosamente a la reina no parecía disgustarle tal situación. Y eso enojaba profundamente a la pelirroja. Claro que a Anna le disgutaba esta situación, y en sobremanera. No es que Elsa hubiera dejado de compartir tiempo con ella, al contrario, podía decir ahora más que nunca que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, la pelirroja inclusive pasaba más tiempo con su hermana que con su prometido, y la reina ahora tenía una cercanía con ella que jamás había tenido, y eso era lo que más le agradaba a ella de toda la situación.

Aún así no podía dejar de sentir que estaba perdiendo esa parte de su hermana que sólo le pertencía a ella. Así como tampoco podía dejar de molestarle que todo medio mundo pretendiera algo más que simple amistad con su hermana.

En ese momento Anna se sorprendió experimentando una sensación totalmente nueva para ella. Celos. Se asombró aún más porque se dio cuenta de que jamás en su vida había sentido celos, ni siquiera causados por su prometido. Pero ahora los sentía a causa de su hermana. Aunque para Anna no quedaba del todo claro qué era exactamente lo que la hacía sentir tan celosa.

La princesa, en el fondo, también sentía tristeza. Para todos los demás, la reina simplemente dejó salir a la persona que siempre había estado en su interior, a la mujer que quería ser libre. Nada más alejado de la realidad que tales afirmaciones porque en el fondo, Anna perfectamente sabía que esa no era la libertad que en realidad deseaba Elsa.

Aún así, los días pasaron en relativa calma y a pesar de todo, Elsa se aproximaba cada vez más a su hermana, mientras que Anna poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la nueva actitud resuelta de la rubia.

La situación se tornaba aún más curiosa porque aunque Anna comenzaba a pasar aún más tiempo con Elsa, a Kristoff no parecía molestarle, ya que el entendía que las hermanas necesitaban pasar juntas todo el tiempo posible antes de que su futura esposa y él emprendieran sus vidas por su cuenta.

Era un hecho que las dos chicas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Elsa increíblemente se las arreglaba para atender sus deberes y pasar más tiempo con su hermana. Y Anna disfrutaba mucho todo ese tiempo que pasaban juntas. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

Elsa era sumamente cariñosa con ella, inclusive ahora realizaban actividades juntas que antes no.

De hecho, habían planeado la noche anterior realizar alguna actividad al aire libre, y ambas sabían que definitivamente aquella actividad involucraría un poco de nieve, así estuvieran en pleno verano.

Para ese día, Anna se había propuesto levantarse muy temprano, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

Entonces escuchó una voz llamarla sutilmente.

"Anna... Anna..."

La voz comenzaba a captar su atención, pero sus ojos se resistían a abrirse. Así que se giró dándole la espalda al dueño o dueña de aquellos susurros.

Repentinamente sintió el roce de unas manos cálidas meterse bajo su ropa y acariciarla delicadamente.

Una risita escapó de los labios de la princesa.

"Mmm, cosquillas no..."

Y pudo escuchar como alguien comenzaba a reirse por lo bajo.

"Quiero dor... Mmm..."

El sueño continuaba siendo más fuerte.

Entonces aquella voz se acercó aún más a ella.

"¿Estás soñando?"

Y la princesa comenzó a responder entre sueños a aquella misteriosa voz.

"Aja..."

"¿Y qué sueñas?"

El susurro cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

"Con nieve... Mucha nieve..."

La princesa respondió en medio de un enorme bostezo.

"¿Nieve? ¿Muy muy muy fría?"

"Aja..."

"¿Tan fría como ésto?"

La pelirroja sintió algo increíblemente helado rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.

En el acto la princesa se levantó y se despertó por completo.

Y vio a su hermana Elsa muy divertida ante tal situación.

"¿Pero qué?... ¿Cómo?"

Entonces observó claramente como Elsa pasaba sus dedos sobre sus propios labios retirando escarcha de ellos y deslizando su lengua delicadamente para derretir el resto.

Anna comprendió qué fue lo que la había despertado y tragó pesadamente.

"Buenos días, mi hermosa princesa".

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese saludo, al que Anna ya se había ido acostumbrando, aunque definitivamente jamás se acostumbraría a la forma en la que su hermana la había despertado esa mañana.

"Buenos días, E-Elsa..."

La pelirroja aún estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado, pero aún así trató de disimularlo.

"Graciosa forma de despertarme... Muy muy graciosa..."

Trató de parecer ofendida, no apenada, pero sentía que estaba fallando miserablemente.

"Lo siento Anna, pero para serte sincera no tenía la intención de despertarte. Simplemente estaba observando lo hermosa que se ve mi hermana mientras duerme. Sin embargo recordé que tu y yo tenemos algo muy importante planeado el día de hoy, así que decidí despertarte de forma... muy sutil".

Elsa sonrió encantadoramente después de dar semejante explicación. Vaya forma de despertarla la que se le había ocurrido a su hermana.

Entonces Anna se percató que Elsa ya estaba completamente vestida con uno de esos atuendos diseñados por ella que últimamente solían arrancar muchos suspiros por todo el castillo. Anna tragó pesadamente otra vez.

"Así que... ¿Mi hermosa princesa esta lista para el día de hoy?"

La sonrisa de Elsa cautivó por completo el corazón de Anna.

"¡Sí!"

"Excelente mi princesa. Dime... ¿Quieres construir un muñeco de nieve?"

Anna saltó fuera de la cama ante la felicidad que le causaba el hecho de que su hermana fuera quien dijera esas palabras, que a través de los años, habían cobrado un significado especial.

Después de que la pelirroja se cambiara rápidamente de ropas ante los ojos curiosos de Elsa, lo cual le hacía sentir ligeramente apenada, las hermanas salieran corriendo de la habitación.

Llegaron a un enorme jardín y apenas con un ligero movimiento de sus manos, Elsa convirtió aquel lugar en un precioso paraíso invernal. Anna no solamente estaba sorprendida por la belleza que el poder de Elsa era capaz de crear, sino porque a su hermana cada vez le costaba menos esfuerzo realizar creaciones sumamente complicadas. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, los poderes de Elsa seguían creciendo.

Pasaron todo el día jugando entre la nieve, deslizándose y corriendo de un lado para otro, ya fuera tomadas de la mano o abrazadas, construyendo muñecos de formas y tamaños variados, y emprendiendo auténticas batallas que involucraban bolas de nieve como municiones.

En todo el año que había transcurrido desde el incidente en el que la magia quedó expuesta, Elsa y Anna jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas. Era como si la rubia más que nunca tratara de estar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella, no es que antes no tratara de hacerlo, pero ahora era como si simplemente no pudiera pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Y de la misma forma Anna tampoco podía pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Elsa.

En esos momentos y como nunca antes, Anna sentía que por fin había recuperado a su hermana. Se sentía sumamente feliz.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Arendelle y Anna sabía que aquel día de diversión estaba a punto de terminar. Curiosamente y por raro que pareciera, ese día Elsa no había construido una pista de hielo, lo cual extrañó mucho a la pelirroja. Pensaba que Elsa finalmente había entendido que su pequeña hermana jamás podría tener la gracia y sutileza que la Reina de Hielo destilaba al patinar sobre una superficie congelada.

Pero antes de que decidieran partir a descansar, la reina llamó su atención.

"Anna... Un detalle más".

La Reina de Hielo apoyó con fuerza el pie sobre el piso y éste se transformó en una pista de hielo tan fina como el cristal y con destellos carmesí, adornada en cada esquina con hermosas figuras de hielo creadas de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento cobrarían vida, y por si fuera poco, cuando Elsa comenzó a levantar poco a poco sus manos, delicados copos de nieve con diseños tan complicados de crear incluso para la propia naturaleza, comenzaron a caer del cielo. Jamás en su vida, Anna había visto tanta belleza reunida en un sólo lugar. Belleza que desde luego, incluía la presencia de su hermana mayor.

Y de nueva cuenta la pelirroja se sorprendió ante tales sentimientos.

Anna se giró para observar a su hermana y se dio cuenta que nunca en su vida la había visto tan hermosa como ahora. Repentinamente Elsa capturó su mirada y con paso lento se acercó hacia la ella. La reina delicadamente extendió su mano.

"¿Me concede esta pieza, mi princesa?"

La princesa se sonrojó ante tal petición.

"Creí que la reina no bailaba".

Y Elsa sonrió.

"Patinar sobre hielo no es muy diferente de bailar. Además tú eres buena bailando y yo patinando. Quizás podamos aprender muchas cosas la una de la otra".

Cierto tono ligeramente sugerente podía percibirse en las palabras de Elsa, pero aún así, y evitando sonrojarse aún más, Anna extendió su mano y la colocó delicadamente sobre la de su hermana, quien inmediatamente hizo aparecer las cuchillas debajo de sus pies.

Elsa la tomó entre sus brazos, como si se prepararan para un baile y entonces las dos comenzaron a patinar.

E increíblemente Anna estaba patinando, o más bien, su hermana la estaba guiando perfectamente en aquel curioso baile sobre hielo, como si estuvieran siguiendo una melodía que solamente ellas dos podían escuchar.

La princesa disfrutaba cada momento de aquel hermoso baile que estaban realizando. Nada podía ser más perfecto en ese momento que estar junto a su hermana, sentirla tan cerca y construir hermosos recuerdos.

Y no sólo era aquello, sino que ambas permanecieron mucho tiempo perdidas en la mirada de la otra.

Cuando repentinamente un copo de nieve cayó sobre la mejilla de Anna. Aquello le hizo perder la concentración por unos segundos, lo que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al piso, arrastrando a su hermana en la caída.

Anna se quejó del dolor en su espalda y se reprendió mentalmente por su enorme torpeza, pero inmediatamente le llamó la atención sentir algo cálido acariciar su rostro.

Cuando la princesa abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con el rostro de su hermana y la sensación de su cálido aliento rozando sus labios.

El corazón de Anna comenzó a palpitar con demasiada fuerza, estaba hechizada por los labios de su hermana, quien igual tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

Experimentaba una sensación tan extrañamente cálida, que en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que nunca terminara. Y no sabía por qué su hermana la hacía sentirse así.

Se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Elsa comenzaba a acercarse aún más al de ella, y sin saber que esperar, Anna únicamente atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Y con un beso, que más bien fue una caricia con su cálida lengua, Elsa retiró de su mejilla el travieso copo de nieve que había causado el despiste de la princesa.

Anna abrió los ojos, totalmente asombrada ante la caricia tan extraña, que la había dejado con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

Elsa elegantemente se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia su hermana para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"Supongo que es hora de ir a dormir. ¿No?"

Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios la Reina de Hielo, como si supiera perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre las dos.

"S-sí Elsa... Creo que eso sería lo mejor".

Sí, para Anna era lo mejor. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos, dormir para tranquilizarse y sencillamente luchar para ignorar los desesperados latidos que sentía dentro de su pecho.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, otra actualización rápida, las musas no me abandonan y hay que aprovecharlas, que luego se esconden o se desaparecen y ni quien las encuentre.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y por sus reviews, de verdad que me animan mucho a seguir.

¡Saludos!


	6. V

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_V_**

Las dos chicas entraron a hurtadillas al castillo y fueron en silencio hasta su habitación. Su travesura nocturna tomó más tiempo del esperado y la hora de dormir había pasado hacía algún rato.

No era como si la Reina de Arendelle estuviera obligada a dar explicaciones si acaso alguien llegaba a verlas, pero actuar como si fueran aún unas adolescentes infringiendo las reglas era muy divertido.

En casi total silencio, ya que no podían evitar las risillas de complicidad, se introdujeron rápidamente a la habitación.

Inmediatamente cada una se dirigió a su propia cama y comenzaron a prepararse para dormir. Anna agradeció que el lugar estuviera oscuro ya que no tendría que desvestirse así nada más frente a su hermana, aunque admitía sentir curiosidad por la manera en que la reina de hielo retiraría sus ropas y se pondría encima algo más cómodo para dormir, seguramente valiéndose de su magia.

Un momento... ¿Desde cuando Anna había comenzado a preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa delante de su hermana o sentir curiosidad sobre como Elsa se retiraba la propia?

Rápidamente Anna se retiró el vestido que llevaba y se colocó un camisón para dormir, sorprendida por sus pensamientos. Y una vez realizada dicha tarea, observó como su hermana comenzaba a acercarse a ella para desearle buenas noches... vistiendo un camisón mucho más transparente de lo que usualmente solía vestir.

Anna no sabía si estar agradecida porque la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver más allá, o enojarse por todo lo contrario.

La princesa decidió que lo mejor sería meterse a la cama y tratar de ocultar el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas con ayuda de las sábanas.

Elsa llegó junto a su cama e inmediatamente se reclinó para dar un beso de buenas noches en la frente a su hermana.

"Buenas noches, mi princesa. Me divertí mucho el día de hoy. Espero que todo lo que pasó el día de hoy se repita muchas más veces".

Y Anna no sabía si Elsa se refería a la diversión, a los muñecos de nueve, a la guerra con bolas de nieve, al baile, a lo que pasó después de éste, o a todas las opciones anteriores.

La reina se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su propia cama.

Repentinamente Anna sintió tristeza de que aquel día tan hermoso hubiera llegado a su fin y en un acto que inclusive le sorprendió a ella misma, estiró su brazo y sujeto fuertemente el camisón de Elsa.

"¿Podrías dormir conmigo, esta noche?"

Elsa se sorprendió ante la petición de su hermana, quien pensaba que la rubia la rechazaría. Anna comenzaba a arrepentirse de su intempestivo acto, pero la reina, sin decir ni una sola palabra y con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, levantó las sábanas y se acomodó muy cerca de Anna, mucho más de lo que ésta esperaba, y delicadamente cruzó su brazo por detrás del cuello de su hermana, haciendo que ella acomodara su cabeza sobre su hombro y su cuello.

La pelirroja jamás había dormido así con su hermana, por lo menos no desde que eran unas niñas. Y no podía creer la calidez que el cuerpo de la Reina de Hielo le hacía sentir, así que sólo atinó a acurrucarse y abrazarse aún más fuerte al cuerpo de su hermana.

Anna levantó un poco el rostro y quedó atrapada en los ojos de su hermana, que reflejaban intensamente la luz de la luna.

Definitivamente a la pelirroja le parecían hermosos, y por primera vez ella se percató de algo que no había visto antes.

Era cierto que la mirada de Elsa ahora tenía un brillo especial que antes no poseía. Pero atribuir aquello a una causa física sonaba como una locura, ya que ese brillo parecía provenir de diminutos cristales de hielo que destellaban en sus ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado antes?

"¿Sucede algo?"

La voz de la reina la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que Anna se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

"No, todo está bien... Mejor que nunca..."

La Reina de Hielo sonrió.

"Siendo ese el caso, es hora de descansar, mi hermosa princesa".

Y depositó nuevamente un tierno beso en su frente.

"Buenas noches, Elsa".

Anna levantó un poco su rostro y besó la mejilla de su hermana.

"Buenas noches, mi preciosa Anna".

La princesa se acurrucó aún más al cuerpo de su hermana y en muy poco tiempo cayó completamente dormida, el sueño la había vencido. Elsa estaba asombraba de la facilidad con la que su hermana había encontrado la paz entre sus brazos.

La abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez. Era una sensación muy agradable, que había ansiado sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Repentinamente se sorprendió a sí misma observando con detenimiento a su hermana en medio de la oscuridad. Su rostro, la forma de sus cejas, sus pestañas, lo rosado de sus mejillas y las ligeras pecas que las adornaban, su delicada nariz. Y al tiempo que pensaba en ello, deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por el rostro de Anna, con toda la delicadeza posible para no despertarla.

Sintió una necesidad urgente de expresarle todo el cúmulo de emociones que la joven hacía brotar en su corazón.

Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, acariciarla. Aunque fuera a través de un simple roce.

Necesitaba concluir aquello que no fue concluido después del baile que las dos chicas habían compartido.

La Reina de Hielo finalmente había cedido ante sus más profundas emociones.

Se inclinó sobre el rostro de su hermana, totalmente dispuesta a tomar lo que más deseaba...

Prácticamente podía sentir el calor de los labios de su hermana sobre los suyos, acercándose tanto que comenzaba a rozarlos...

Y entonces se detuvo...

Había llegado hasta la última barrera, aquella que su ser racional jamás la dejaría traspasar. Había llegado al límite.

En su alocada carrera de libertad, Elsa se había estrellado de frente contra el único muro que absolutamente nada podría traspasar.

La felicidad de Anna.

Y esa felicidad, nada ni nadie debía romperla, ni siquiera la propia Elsa.

Entonces la misma Elsa se dio cuenta de todo lo que había estado pasando.

Había flirteado abiertamente con su hermana, sí. Había estado intencionadamente muy cerca de ella, sí. Había aceptado finalmente sus deseos y emociones más profundos, sí.

Pero ésto estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Si la besaba, todo terminaría. Anna la odiaría por el resto de su vida más de lo que Elsa podría llegar a odiarse por su estupidez y su relación de hermanas se acabaría definitivamente. Se convertiría en una barrera mucho más grande que una puerta de madera y una chica incapaz de controlar sus poderes. Aquella sería una herida que jamás sanaría. En esta ocasión, todo se perdería para siempre.

Peor aún, Elsa sabía que si la besaba, no podría conformarse con simplemente un beso. Y traspasada esa última barrera, no habría poder que la hiciera detenerse.

Se llevó la mano hacía el rostro ante tales pensamientos. Estaba horrorizada ante ellos.

Presionó fuertemente su boca y un par de arcadas la atacaron.

No podía continuar con este juego que no llevaría a nada bueno. Lo que Elsa estaba haciendo, y más aún, lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba definitivamente mal.

Se levantó de la cama lo más despacio que pudo para no despertar a Anna, el rostro de su hermana se veía hermosamente impasible, y comenzó a dar pasos con lentitud hacía atrás, aún horrorizada y sorprendida por sus acciones anteriores, y por el rumbo al que la estaban llevando sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Dio la vuelta y huyó de la habitación. O quizás de sí misma.

Procuró no azotar la puerta para no despertar a Anna y salió corriendo rumbo a su despacho. Abrió la puerta con desesperación, entró en la habitación y simplemente se encerró en ella.

Y la Reina de Hielo, de nueva cuenta se derrumbó.

Lágrimas cargadas de tristeza y dolor comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo es que había pasado todo ésto? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando en estos días? ¿Quién o qué era lo que la estaba impulsando a cometer una locura? ¿Qué o quién era lo que causaba estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser?

Y responderse esta última pregunta fue lo que más la aterró porque reconoció aquellos sentimientos como auténticamente propios.

Sabía que estar con Anna de la forma en la que Elsa tanto deseaba jamás podría ser. Por todos los cielos. ¡Anna era su propia hermana! ¡Su propia sangre!

No podía fallarle a sus padres, no podía traicionar a Kristoff, no podía lastimar de esa forma a su hermana. Aquello estaba fuera de toda razón.

El mundo quizás podría aceptar su relación con una mujer, siendo ella también mujer, pero el universo entero se le vendría encima si esa mujer se trataba de su propia hermana.

Y Elsa entendió todo.

Tan fácil y tan sencillo, tan inesperado como tan asombroso, pero tan imposible de aceptar.

Estaba total, completa, desesperada y locamente enamorada de Anna... su propia hermana.

La amaba con todo de sí, más allá de cualquier lógica o razón, más allá de sus propias fuerzas, con un amor tan infinito como gotas de agua existen en el mar.

Esa era la simple y llana verdad, que no podía ocultar más.

Pero ese amor jamás podría ser. Y nunca sería.

De eso se encargaría la propia Elsa.

Más amargo fue su sufrimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había una forma de matar ese sentimiento, así sintiera que le arrancaban al corazón en el proceso.

En silencio pidió perdón a Anna, porque la Reina de Hielo ya había tomado una decisión. Rompería su promesa. Las puertas que habían estado abiertas volverían a cerrarse. Las puertas de su corazón se cerrarían definitivamente ante Anna.

Esta vez no huiría a las montañas y se encerraría en su propio palacio. Esta vez se encerraría en su propio ser interior.

Reprimiría todas y cada una de sus emociones, dejaría de sentir. Montaría toda una farsa si era necesario. Todo con tal de enterrar en lo más profundo de un abismo esos sentimientos.

La libertad que Elsa quería y que finalmente había creído alcanzar no era tal. Esa falsa libertad, de poder sentir el mundo en sus manos y de pensar que podía tener todo lo que deseaba, sólo le había causado tristeza y dolor, a ella y a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Había actuado de manera sumamente egoísta todo este tiempo, pensando únicamente en sus deseos. Elsa entonces entendió que la libertad no consiste en hacer y tomar lo que se quiere cuando se quiere. La auténtica libertad consiste en ser feliz.

Nunca podría ser libre, nunca podría ser feliz, no de la forma que realmente ella deseaba.

Y cuando finalmente tomó esa resolución, su corazón nuevamente se quejó como aquella noche en la que todo había cambiado, la noche en la que su mundo había comenzado a venirse abajo en una vorágine de arrogancia, vanidad y egoísmo.

Se llevó la mano directo hacia el pecho. Pero extrañamente en esta ocasión el dolor era más soportable. Quizás porque el sufrimiento que sentía en su alma era mucho mayor o porque en el fondo Elsa sabía que ese dolor físico era un merecido castigo de los dioses por las emociones y deseos que sentía hacía su propia hermana.

Cansada y agotada, prácticamente con el corazón roto entre sus manos, se sentó en su escritorio frente a una vela, que sería su única compañera durante toda esa amarga noche.

Y la Reina de Hielo lloró, lloró desconsoladamente por horas su tristeza, su dolor, su angustia y su agonía. Gritos ahogados salían de su garganta, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de alejar ese sentimiento que le hacía experimentar un vacío enorme en su corazón mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más grande se hacía el vacío en su interior, más difícil le era respirar. Aquel sentimiento la estaba matando desde adentro. Era irónico, el corazón de la Reina de Hielo no podía congelarse. Pero aquello no significaba que no podría hacerse añicos. Por más grande que fuera su poder, simplemente es imposible tenerlo todo. Y se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa, como aquella niña asustada que vivió toda su infancia encerrada.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de pequeños copos de nieve que sutilmente flotaban alrededor. La temperatura descendió pero Elsa ya ni siquiera era consciente de ello, de que nuevamente, todo se había ido de su control.

Y parecía que hasta los mismos dioses se compadecían de su agonía porque, por increíble que pareciera en pleno verano, durante toda la noche no dejó de nevar...

Era como si el mismo cielo también se compadeciera de todo su dolor...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, última actualización por hoy, las musas no me abandonaron a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, pero creo que ya después de esto la historia no hace que complicarse aún más.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, en verdad que disfruto mucho leerlos.

¡Saludos!


	7. VI

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_VI_**

Podría decirse que el frío la despertó. Es decir, mientras dormía había sentido una calidez tan agradable a su lado, que al ir aproximándose la mañana y percatarse de que esa sensación tan agradable se había ido, sintió un poco de incomodidad. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta quedar despierta casi por completo. Los restregó un poco con sus manos y al girarse sobre sí misma, se percató de que ella ya no estaba.

"¿Elsa?"

La llamó en voz alta y al no escuchar respuesta, asumió que su hermana no estaba ahí.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Es decir, estaba segura que Elsa se había dormido junto con ella. Y ya no estaba. ¿Dónde había ido?

Una ligera sensación de tristeza se asomó en su rostro al percatarse de que no había podido despertar junto a su querida hermana esa mañana.

Pensó que a lo mejor la rubia había regresado a su propia cama, pero tampoco la vio ahí. De hecho vio su cama en perfecto orden. O Elsa había se había levantado sin que Anna se percatara, o de plano no había pasado la noche en la habitación.

Cuando Anna miró por la ventana, se asombró por lo que vio. Nieve. Había nevado toda la noche. ¿En pleno julio? No es que jamás hubiera nevado en julio en la historia de Arendelle, pero aún tenía muy fresco en la mente el recuerdo de la última vez que había nevado en ese mes en particular y la causa directa de ello.

La pelirroja se preocupó ante tal idea, así que decidida a saber el paradero de la reina, se incorporó y se puso ropas más decentes para poder salir.

Después de haberse vestido lo más rápido que pudo, salió de su habitación casi corriendo, topándose con algunos sirvientes en el camino y dándoles los buenos días.

Buscó a su hermana de arriba a abajo, por todo el castillo. Y simplemente no logró dar con ella. Fue a su despacho y entró. Le llamó la atención ver una vela totalmente consumida. ¿Habría pasado Elsa la noche entera ahí? No tenía sentido, así que descartó la idea.

Cansada de buscar después de varios minutos, se le ocurrió preguntarle a algún sirviente. Y así lo hizo con el primero que se atravesó.

"¿Has visto a E... digo, a la reina?"

"No princesa, no la he visto el día de hoy".

"Mmm... ¿Dónde se encontrará entonces?"

Dijo más para sí que para que la escuchara el sirviente.

"¿Cómo? ¿No está enterada?"

El sirviente se dio cuenta de que realmente Anna no sabía nada de nada.

"¿Enterada de qué?"

Y Anna comenzó a preocuparse aún más.

"La reina salió casi al amanecer del castillo."

"¿Pero cómo...?"

Anna estaba bastante impresionada, tanto del hecho de que Elsa se hubiera ido así nada más como de que no le haya dicho absolutamente nada. El corazón de la pelirroja se entristeció. ¿Por qué su hermana se había ido del castillo sin siquiera decirle?

La mirada confundida del sirviente la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Sabes a dónde fue o si habló con alguien antes de marcharse?"

Quizás Elsa no le haya dicho a ella, pero forzosamente tenía que haberle dicho a alguien. Tampoco es que la reina pueda desaparecerse así como así sin que nadie más lo sepa.

"Ignoro lo primero, mi princesa, pero tengo conocimiento de que la reina habló con uno de sus consejeros, le dio algunas instrucciones, fue a las caballerizas, tomó su caballo blanco, cargó algunas cosas en él y salió cabalgando a trote sin dar explicaciones a nadie más".

No dejaba de ser extraño. Aún más extraño era que cargara el caballo seguramente con alguna clase de provisiones, como si planeara un viaje. Pero nuevamente Anna pensó que la reina no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de su conducta a nadie. Aún así no dejaba de dolerle la actitud de su hermana.

A pesar de todo, Anna decidió esperar, pensando que sería una especie de viaje relámpago el que habría emprendido su hermana. Pero pasaron las horas y Elsa no regresaban. Cuando la noche cayó, la princesa entendió que Elsa no regresaría ese día.

Al día siguiente, Anna comenzó verdaderamente a preocuparse. Entendió quizás que su hermana saliera por un día para atender una emergencia, razón por la cual no le había podido avisar directamente. ¿Pero dos días, y sin decirle una sola palabra?

Hablar con Kristoff le ayudó mucho a tranquilizarse, pero aún así le costaba dormir sola por las noches, sin la presencia reconfortante de su hermana.

Anna esperó pacientemente todos los días de la semana, hasta altas horas de la noche, a que su hermana regresara, pero al darse cuenta que el tiempo seguía pasando y Elsa no volvía, tomó la decisión de hablar con el consejero al cual Elsa dejo instrucciones, sin embargo éste se negó rotundamente a proporcionar información. Aquél hombre no tenía ninguna razón válida para negarse a responder cualquier cosa que la princesa de Arendelle le preguntara... a menos que la propia reina le hubiera ordenado específicamente no hacerlo.

La pelirroja ya casi pensaba que era una ventaja muy injusta el que su hermana fuera la reina y la máxima autoridad dentro de ese castillo...

Castillo... Por supuesto... Anna entonces tuvo una idea bastante clara del lugar en el que se muy probablemente se encontraba su hermana. Entonces recordó la razón por la cual Elsa había ido la última vez a las montañas. Y sintió un gran miedo... de que la Reina de Hielo nuevamente cerrara las puertas.

Aquello la hacía sentir aún más confundida porque esta vez de plano no entendía el por qué.

Tomó la decisión de ir a buscarla. Rápidamente se dirigió donde Kristoff para explicarle la situación. El chico aceptó acompañarla sin dudar.

Sin embargo, una gran nevada cayó ese día, lo cual les impidió partir en ese momento. Anna comenzaba a pensar que era muy extraño una nevada en pleno julio. Aunque quizás no lo era tanto si tu hermana es la Reina de Hielo...

A pesar de todo, partirían a primera hora al día siguiente. Anna quedó encontrarse con él en el bosque y entonces comenzar su viaje.

Pero aquello ya no fue necesario porque justo con los primeros rayos del sol de aquel día, un caballo blanco se acercó a las puertas del castillo.

Anna escuchó entre sueños el revuelo que causó el regreso de la reina y al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, saltó de su cama para ir corriendo a ver a su hermana.

"¡Elsa por fin ha llegado!"

La princesa se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y bajó a toda velocidad. Moría de ganas por ver a su hermana. Jamás había sentido tanta emoción por volver a ver a alguien.

Finalmente, la Reina de Hielo había llegado. Después de haberse encerrado en su despacho noches atrás y tomar aquella dolosa decisión, huyó de su propio castillo. Y se encerró durante días en aquel otro castillo construido sobre una montaña, con la misma intención por la cual había ido a refugiarse en él anteriormente. Para huir. Necesitaba tiempo, debía alejarse y calmar la tormenta interior en la que se sentía atrapada y de la que realmente sabía que no había escapatoria.

"¡Elsa, Elsa!"

La voz de su hermana sacó de sus pensamientos a la Reina de Hielo

Anna corrió hasta ella y se lanzó para envolverla en un abrazo.

La princesa estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su hermana, después de tanto tiempo, sana y salva. Las palabras no fueron necesarias en ese momento, sólo bastaba la intensidad de aquel abrazo.

Pero la reina ni siquiera se inmutó ante la muestra de cariño.

Entonces, en el fondo de su corazón, la princesa supo que las cosas no estaban tan bien como parecían.

Lentamente, Elsa retiró a Anna de sus brazos, y como si nada hubiera pasado, prosiguió su camino.

"Elsa..."

El nombre de su hermana fue la única palabra que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para salir de sus labios. Anna se quedó helada ante tal reacción. Un cúmulo de sentimientos la confundían. No sabía si reclamarle el hecho de haberse desaparecido, si enojarse con ella, si gritarle por ser tan insensible o si comenzar a llorar por la forma tan fría en la que la trató.

Trató de justificar la actitud de su hermana apelando al cansancio por el viaje, y Anna intentó hablar nuevamente con ella. Pero de nada sirvió ya que inmediatamente al llegar Elsa dio sus órdenes.

"Estaré en mi despacho, no quiero que absolutamente nadie me moleste".

Ese nadie incluía a todos, absolutamente a todos.

Y no sólo Anna, sino que cada persona que vio esa escena, se quedó tan impresionada como la princesa por tal actitud.

¿Había pasado algo? ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo realmente malo como para molestar tanto a su hermana?

Por más que pensó en ello, simplemente no hallaba una respuesta. Quizás porque no la había.

Anna se dirigió al despacho de Elsa, ignorando sus órdenes previas. Deseaba hablar con ella, saber el por qué de tantas cosas, pero aunque Anna tocó la puerta varias veces, no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta del otro lado.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente Elsa salió de su despacho. Sin más, ordenó que se sirviera la cena. Anna sabía que Elsa se había saltado el almuerzo, algo que su hermana jamás hacía. Imaginó que tendría bastante hambre y que eso la había obligado a salir de aquel cuarto. Aunque seguía sin entender el por qué de su actitud tan fría.

Aún así, trató de hablar con ella en el comedor.

"¿Y que tal tu viaje?"

"Bien. Gracias".

Su hermana había cortado todo intento de conversación de raíz. Anna dudó por unos segundos, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Nada de importancia".

Elsa definitivamente la estaba evitando, Anna ya no tenía ninguna duda.

"Estuve muy preocupada por tí".

"No tenías por qué".

Y por la frialdad de esa respuesta, Anna se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba cortado total y completamente de tajo cualquier intento de acercamiento.

Y la pelirroja ya no supo qué decir, porque sabía que si seguía hablando, muy probablemente rompería en llanto.

La cena terminó y repentinamente la reina se puso de pie.

"Con tu permiso".

Entonces la princesa se percató de que la reina quizás no dormiría en la habitación que ambas compartían. Así que esperanzada, hizo un último intento.

"¿No irás a dormir a la habitación?"

"Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer".

Y esa fue toda la respuesta de Elsa antes de salir del comedor y dejar a una Anna más que triste y confundida.

Esa noche Kristoff fue a platicar con su prometida. Le dijo que se había enterado de que Elsa había vuelto y que prefirió darle espacio a las hermanas para hablar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Anna le contó todo lo que había pasado.

Horas después, ya siendo muy tarde, Kristoff se despidió y Anna decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes animarla y darle el coraje suficiente a la chica para que arreglara las cosas con Elsa.

Pero la pelirroja sentía que no podía más con todo aquello y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Trató de controlarlas. Estaba decidida a ser fuerte y por esta vez, a no ceder.

Al día siguiente, Anna hizo todo lo posible para aproximarse a Elsa. Y todo el día, Elsa hizo hasta la imposible por mantener la distancia.

Pero Anna se dio cuenta que esa actitud sólo la tenía con ella. Con el resto del mundo, seguía siendo la chica segura, arrogante y vanidosa que había aparecido de la nada hacía unos días. Y quizás era sólo su impresión, pero Anna también se dio cuenta que Elsa comenzaba a portarse aún más cercana con todos los demás.

Inclusive en una ocasión la encontró platicando muy animadamente con una joven sirvienta del palacio, mientras que esa chica no dejaba de sonrojarse ante cualquier comentario que le hiciera la reina.

La joven princesa sintió la tristeza acompañada de un sentimiento ya no tan desconocido para ella. Celos.

La Reina de Hielo estaba tratando desesperadamente de sacar a Anna de su mente, intentando hablar con otras personas, cosa que jamás había hecho. Era cierto que Elsa disfrutaba ver el efecto que tenía en otros, definitivamente le encantaba. Aquella vanidad y arrogancia no la habían dejado. Sin embargo ello no significaba que tratara de conseguir algo más que amistad. La reina sabía que por más que quisiera ocupar su mente con la compañía de otras personas, la imagen de Anna y lo que sentía por ella siempre estaría presente, por el resto de sus días.

Ese día, una vez más Elsa se había saltado el almuerzo encerrada en su despacho y al salir había ordenado servir la cena, la cual transcurrió en completo silencio. Anna ya estaba agotada por ese día de todos los rechazos de su hermana. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó.

Repentinamente Elsa se puso de pie y llamó a algunos sirvientes.

"Trasladen todas y cada una de mis pertenencias a la recamara que antiguamente ocupaba. Necesito estar cerca de mi despacho".

¿Pero qué?...

Anna se levantó intempestivamente, empujando la silla detrás de ella y tirándola al suelo.

Ésta ya era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Anna sabía que esa era una excusa barata de Elsa para alejarse lo más posible de ella, aunque seguía ignorando el por qué. No podía creer que su hermana simple y llanamente llegara a ésto. La pelirroja estaba furiosa, y peor aún, estaba dolida, muy dolida.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero en vez de ello, apretó fuertemente los puños y prefirió salir corriendo.

Elsa se percató de su reacción, pero a Anna no le importó. No quería que la Reina de Hielo la viera llorar.

La princesa entró a su habitación y la azotó la puerta detrás de ella, para lanzarse en su cama y tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas entre las sábanas. Lloró toda la noche ante la indiferencia y cruel frialdad de su hermana. No entendía qué es lo que había hecho tan mal como para arruinar las cosas, como para que Elsa ni siquiera deseara ya tenerla cerca, como para que nuevamente la empujara aún más lejos de su vida.

Y dejó que la tristeza fluyera por completo, porque necesitaba fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de venir; porque en esta ocasión, Anna sabía que las cosas serían diferentes, puesto que ya no era más una niña indefensa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermana le hacía ésto?

No dejó de preguntárselo a sí misma ni un sólo segundo.

Y ahora más que nunca, estaba totalmente dispuesta a descubrirlo...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo tardó un poco más en ver la luz y fue bastante dramático, pero es necesario para sentar el panorama de lo que pasará después.

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favs, en verdad se los agradezco.

¡Saludos!


	8. VII

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_VII_**

"¿Descubriste que tienes poderes de fuego y tienes miedo de hacerme daño?"

Anna entró intempestivamente al despacho de su hermana azotando la puerta detrás de ella, la tarde siguiente después de haber llorado toda la noche y haber pensado muy bien durante toda la mañana las palabras que le diría a Elsa, rogando que su poca capacidad para hilar frases coherentes no estropeara sus planes. La pelirroja ya estaba cansada de la actitud de su hermana. Y estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin.

Aquella interrupción le causó a Elsa un susto, quien se encontraba en su escritorio firmando unos cuantos papeles, a la vez que se sorprendió mucho al ver la actitud de Anna.

La rubia ya pensaba que una confrontación entre ambas se veía venir. Conocía muy bien la testarudez de Anna. Así que con toda la tranquilidad y frialdad del mundo, se decidió a terminar con ésto de una buena vez por todas. Tenía que mantener su decisión a como diera lugar, así le rompiera el corazón a su hermana y a ella misma.

"Anna en primer lugar, no necesitas azotar la puerta, y en segundo lugar, no digas tonterías".

Con calma, la reina se levantó de su asiento, dejando apoyadas las manos en su escritorio.

"Entonces por qué, dime por qué me alejas así de nuevo, tan de repente".

Elsa suspiró pesadamente, era obvio que Anna estaba ahí para hablar de ese tema, así que trató de hacer entender a su hermana sin entrar en detalles peligrosos.

"Anna, es por tu bien".

La frialdad de Elsa comenzaba a descolocar a Anna, pero la pelirroja no se rendiría.

"Claro, siempre es por mi bien. ¿Y alguna vez tan si quiera pensaste en tomarte la molestia de preguntarme si ésto realmente me hace bien?"

Elsa no se esperaba que Anna llegará con tanta decisión a hablar con ella, pero no podía darse el lujo de ceder.

"Anna, no entiendes..."

"No Elsa, la que no entiende eres tú. ¿Qué no lo ves?"

"No, eres tú la que no lo ve..."

Elsa se detuvo antes de comenzar a ponerse en evidencia.

"¿Ver qué?"

La pelirroja casi no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Anna, lo mejor es que..."

Y la pelirroja la detuvo en seco.

"No... ¿Por qué, por qué eres así, Elsa? ¿Por qué me llevas al hermoso campo de flores que es tu compañía y después me arrojas al más oscuro y profundo abismo de tu lejanía y desprecio?"

Elsa sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón ante las palabras de su hermana.

"No Anna, estás equivocada, es sólo que..."

"¿Por qué me odias tanto, qué es lo que te he hecho?"

Las palabras dolidas de su hermana calaron hondo en el corazón de la reina. Y por primera vez, Anna se percató de que la habitación se sentía ligeramente fría. Y no sólo eso, sino de que todo lo que estaba alrededor de las manos de Elsa, se estaba congelando.

"¡No! ¡Anna, por los dioses! ¡No! Ellos saben que jamas podría odiarte."

Elsa lo había afirmado con todo seguridad. Y así era, los dioses y ella misma sabían que jamás podría odiarla. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

"Pues entonces eres una excelente actriz porque cualquiera pensaría todo lo contrario".

"Anna, no tienes por qué dudarlo".

"¿No? Entonces dime... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

Y ante la mirada suplicante de su hermana, la Reina de Hielo estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse.

"Anna, basta, es suficiente..."

La rubia necesitaba urgentemente dejar el asunto zanjado, antes de que comenzara a perder los estribos. Así que dio la vuelta a su escritorio para tratar de salir del despacho. Anna notó que su hermana comenzaba a perder la calma, porque la temperatura bajó aún más súbitamente.

"No Elsa, no me rendiré hasta que me lo digas, no esta vez. Ya no tengo cinco años y no cometeré lo errores de ese entonces, así como tampoco te dejaré a ti cometerlos".

Anna se interpuso en el camino de Elsa. La fortaleza y decisión de su hermana impresionaban a la rubia, pero sabía que por lo menos y por esta única vez, ella tenía que imponerse.

"Anna, detente y déjame pasar..."

Elsa habló con tono de voz firme, aunque sus palabras parecían más una súplica desesperada, intentando detener todo lo que podría venirse si acaso Anna proseguía.

"No, esta vez no me voy a quedar callada, esta vez no te voy a dejar huir, esta vez no vas a volver a azotarme la puerta en las narices mientras me quedo fuera de tu vida sin saber el por qué".

"Anna, entiende por favor, esta vez no hay solución posible".

Y para Elsa definitivamente no la había. Ella miraba a su hermana con la esperanza de que esta comprendiera de alguna forma sus palabras y la dejara ir.

"¿Solución a qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Por los dioses, eres tan complicada..."

La princesa suspiró totalmente frustrada, ya que su hermana podía ser muy difícil de entender a veces. O mejor dicho, casi siempre.

"Porque después de todo, soy la Reina de Hielo, que congela y destruye todo lo que toca. ¿No es así?"

Elsa sólo podía imaginarse así misma haciendo daño a su hermana si acaso llegaba a tocarla de la forma que tanto deseaba.

"Por los dioses, Elsa... ¡No!"

"No hay nada que hacer, Anna..."

La Reina de Hielo expresó una sonrisa de derrota...

"Elsa, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, podemos arreglarlo, siempre hemos podido hacerlo; estando tu y yo, juntas, siempre..."

Pero Elsa sabía que no podían estar juntas, no de esa manera. Cuánta ironía había en las palabras de su hermana...

"No Anna, tú y yo no podemos estar juntas..."

Cuánto le dolía a Elsa admitirlo... Y en ese momento, la temperatura bajó aún más.

"¿Por qué no?"

Anna seguía sin entender.

"Porque no, Anna".

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no? Por los dioses, Elsa, ésto es tan injusto..."

Anna ahora sí estaba completamente frustrada, mientras Elsa no dejaba de reírse internamente con pesar ante tanta y tanta ironía.

"Claro que lo es; la vida nunca ha sido justa, nunca lo fue con nosotras, no desde aquella noche en la que te hice daño cuando eramos pequeñas o cuando nuestros padres nos dejaron completamente solas".

Anna ya sabía toda la historia de esa noche en la que Elsa accidentalmente la hirió. La pelirroja sabía que no era culpa de su hermana, más bien era su propia culpa por no haber medido el peligro. Así que esta vez no iría a ceder y dejar que Elsa cargara una culpa que en realidad nunca había sido de ella.

"Ese incidente no fue tu culpa, te lo he dicho muchas veces antes. Y nuestros padres murieron, fue un trágico accidente. Jamás nos abandonarían. No tienes derecho a recriminarles eso".

Anna suavizó su voz tratando de que Elsa entrara en razón.

"No quiero hacerlo, pero ellos me dejaron sola... con ésto..."

Elsa miró las palmas de sus manos fijamente... Y Anna entendió a que se refería su hermana.

"Elsa, tu poder es un gran don capaz de crear gran belleza..."

La mirada de Anna se suavizó y miró tiernamente a su hermana. Trató de tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas, y apenas logró rozarlas cuando Elsa se apartó.

"Un don que jamás deseé, Anna... que me alejó de ti..."

"¿Y acaso ahora eso es lo que te sigue alejando de mi?"

Anna dijo aquellas palabras con un tono de voz dolido, pero a pesar de la tristeza, la pelirroja no se rendiría tan fácilmente y Elsa lo sabía.

"No, no es eso... Eso ya he aprendido a controlarlo..."

La rubia prefirió no dar más explicaciones, si seguía hablando sabía que diría una locura.

"¿Y qué es lo que no puedes controlar entonces?"

Elsa sintió miedo de que su hermana se hubiera percatado de toda la verdad. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y desviar ligeramente el tema hacia terreno menos pedregoso. Para Anna no pasó inadvertido el hecho de que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a flotar en el aire, lo cual era una silenciosa confirmación que le daba su hermana de que en efecto, había algo que la Reina de Hielo no podía controlar.

"La vida no es justa, Anna. Te lo repito, nunca lo fue. Ni contigo no conmigo. Cuando nuestros padres murieron estuve sola, encerrada, llena de miedo hacía mí misma y hacia los demás, por temor a hacerles daño".

Elsa cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de hacer a un lado todos esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

"¿Acaso crees que sólo tú la pasaste mal? ¿Y qué hay de mí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hay de tí?... ¿Acaso no tú misma también me dejaste completamente sola cuando mas te necesitaba, suplicándote todos los días a través de una puerta?"

Recriminación...

"Anna, no tienes derecho a recriminarme..."

La Reina de Hielo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. La temperatura seguía bajando...

"Y tu no lo tienes a echarme de tu lado sin más, pero lo hiciste, y lo sigues haciendo. Se te ha vuelto una pésima costumbre".

Anna se asombró de lo mordaz de su tono, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Sobre todo cuando los repentinos cambios de temperatura le indicaban que sus palabras estaban llegando a lo más hondo del corazón de su hermana.

"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es asunto mio".

Elsa devolvió el comentario de su hermana con mucha frialdad.

"No cuando también me involucra... ¿Acaso crees que estando sola serás finalmente libre?"

Elsa sólo dejó ir una pequeña risa ante tal afirmación. El colmo de la ironía.

"Jamás podré ser libre..."

Y cómo le dolía aceptarlo...

"¿Entonces por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué? En verdad... ¿Tanto, tanto me odias?... ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?"

La voz de Anna casi se quebraba ante tal afirmación, al igual que el corazón de Elsa.

"Yo no te odio..."

Claro que no, Elsa jamás podría.

"¿Entonces, Elsa? ¿Entonces?"

La Reina de Hielo fue incapaz de contestar...

"Nada".

Y fue todo lo que Elsa dijo.

"¿Nada? ¿No sientes nada por mi?"

"Anna..."

A la reina de Hielo le dolían esas palabras...

"Bien, por lo menos ahora sé la verdad, Elsa. Tú no me amas, jamás me has amado, jamás me lo has demostrado..."

La pelirroja no pensaba realmente eso, pero ya estaba en un punto en el cual no podía controlar más sus emociones.

"¡No Anna, no! Eso no es verdad... ¡No lo es!"

La Reina de Hielo en verdad deseaba que su afirmación llegara a lo más profundo del corazón de su hermana.

"¿No? ¿Entonces cuál es la verdad?"

"Yo..."

Elsa simplemente se quedó sin palabras, porque era imposible decirle la verdad.

"¿Ves?... Vamos... ¡Demuéstrame lo contrario, demuéstrame que sí te importo, demuéstrame que sí me amas y dime lo que está pasando!"

Elsa sabía que Anna estaba presionando justo en el punto exacto de quiebre. Todo aquello se sentía como si ambas estuvieran caminando sobre una superficie de hielo muy delgada que se volvía incapaz de sostener tanto peso. Esta conversación tenía que terminar ya. Copos de nieve flotaban por todas partes.

"No Anna, es suficiente".

Pero la pelirroja no se rendiría tan fácil. Así el frío ya fuera insoportable para ella de tanto que había bajado la temperatura.

"¡Mírame a los ojos y dímelo!"

Elsa desvió la mirada y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de huir.

"¡No, Anna!"

El hielo estaba punto a romperse...

"¡Dímelo!"

"¡No!"

"¡Demuéstramelo!"

"¡Ya basta!"

Una onda gélida que apagó todas las velas y dejó casi a oscuras el despacho, golpeó el cuerpo de Anna, quien se estremeció ante el frío, mientras que Elsa se giraba violentamente hacia ella. Y sin poder controlar más la ira y aquel sentimiento que empezaba a resurgir, azotó fuertemente a la pelirroja contra la pared más cercana, sujetando sus muñecas a los costados de su cabeza.

Anna cerro ligeramente los ojos por el golpe. Entonces dejó de sentir frío. En cambio pudo sentir el aliento tibio de su hermana sobre su rostro, peligrosamente cerca, mientras su propia respiración se agitaba demasiado. Tener a Elsa, así tan cerca, la perturbaba, y mucho. La rubia clavó fijamente su mirada en los ojos de la más joven, igual con la respiración muy agitada, por la pelea, por la intensidad del momento, o quizás por algo más.

La princesa apreció la mirada de su hermana. Sus ojos se notaban turbios por un sentimiento que en ese momento Anna no pudo descifrar, pero que definitivamente le causaba ciertos escalofríos. También pudo ver el brillo de pequeños fragmentos de hielo de los que se había percatado la última vez, y casi podía jurar que el hielo ganaba aún más terreno en los hermosos ojos azules de su hermana.

En algún momento, la mirada de Elsa fue bajando lentamente y quedó atrapada en los labios de la más joven. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello. La rubia, sin percatarse de sus propias acciones, aprisionó el cuerpo de Anna contra la pared, con su propio cuerpo, y colocó inesperadamente una pierna en medio de las de su hermana. La respiración de Elsa se agitó un poco más y Anna dejó escapar un leve gemido, a la vez que su respiración también se agitaba. Podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de la Reina de Hielo sobre el suyo. Se impresionó de que el cuerpo de aquella chica capaz de crear hermosas maravillas congeladas se sintiera tan caliente. Era una sensación perturbadora, pero sumamente embriagante.

Inconscientemente habían cerrado la distancia entre sus labios, como si cada una buscara algo en la otra, aunque ninguna de las dos se atreviera a tomarlo. Las respiraciones profundas poco a poco fueron sincronizándose y así estuvieron un momento conectadas de una forma que no podían comprender del todo.

Anna cerró lentamente los ojos, sin saber que esperar, y apenas pudo sentir el roce de los labios de su hermana.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

De repente la más joven dejó de sentir aquella agradable y caliente presión sobre su cuerpo, y al abrir lentamente los ojos, pudo ver la expresión aterrorizada de su hermana.

En la mente de Elsa solo había un pensamiento.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Nuevamente, la poderosa Reina de Hielo se había dejado dominar por sus impulsos hacía su hermana, y esta vez, más que nunca, estuvo a punto de causar un daño irremediable. Anna la había llevado al borde del precipicio y estuvo a punto de arrojarse por completo en él.

Se sintió el peor ser humano del planeta al darse cuenta de lo que sus instintos la habían llevado, o mejor dicho, la estaban llevando a hacer.

Ahora Elsa estaba completamente segura de que su hermana la odiaría más que nunca.

Lentamente retrocedió, no pudiendo soportar más el terror y la culpa por lo que acababa de hacer, y la idea de que su hermana la odiara. Anna levantó su mano para alcanzarla...

La Reina de Hielo sólo atinó a salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

"¿Elsa? ¡Elsa!"

La princesa prácticamente persiguió a su hermana por los pasillos.

Pudo sentir el dolor en la mirada de su Elsa, pero no comprendía porque estaba huyendo o mejor dicho, de qué estaba huyendo.

Tampoco comprendía hacia dónde estaba yendo, hasta que se percató que la Reina de Hielo se dirigía a su nueva habitación.

Anna comprendió y corrió lo más rápido posible para evitar que la historia se repitiera.

Pero los pasos de su hermana fueron más rápidos. Abrió la puerta de nueva habitación, entró y sin más, la cerró detrás de sí.

"No, Elsa... ¡No!"

Anna gritó desesperadamente al ver que de nueva cuenta su hermana se encerraría en un mundo aparte lejos de ella.

"Elsa, ábreme por favor, ábreme. ¡Ábreme!".

Y comenzó a golpear insistentemente la puerta.

Pero Elsa no abría. O mejor dicho, Anna sabía perfectamente que Elsa no abriría.

"Elsa, no por favor, no me hagas ésto otra vez. Después de pensar que finalmente te había recuperado, no me empujes de tu lado. ¡No! ¡No ¡No!".

Pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado.

"¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!"

Y la princesa siguió tocando una y otra y otra vez. Mientras la Reina de Hielo tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de mandar todo al demonio y abrirle todas las puertas a su hermana, no sólo las de ese cuarto, sino también las de su corazón.

"Si estas sufriendo, podemos compartir esta carga juntas. Eres mi hermana y te adoro más que a nadie..."

A Elsa se le rompía aún más el corazón, porque era verdad, sabía que Anna la adoraba, pero no de la forma que anhelaba. La vida era tan cruel. Ahí tenía al amor de su vida, rogándole por volver a su lado, y simplemente no podía hacerlo, porque jamás podría ser libre para amarla de la forma que tanto deseaba.

Era mejor apartarse, por el bien de Anna y por el bien de todos. Aún así si aquello significaba morirse en vida.

"Elsa, aunque te encierres, sé que estás ahí..."

Y la voz de Anna comenzó a romperse por el llanto.

Esa voz, totalmente rota y desconsolada, llegó profundamente al cálido corazón de la Reina de Hielo, que se dejó caer al piso, exactamente del otro lado de la puerta junto a la que estaba su hermana, mientras la habitación poco a poco se iba llenando de copos de nieve flotando en el aire.

Pasaron las horas, casi habiéndose agotado las lágrimas de ambas. Pero ninguna se movería de su lugar. Porque aunque fuera a través de una puerta, necesitaban sentirse cerca.

"Elsa, te lo suplico... "

Se sorprendió de que Anna aún tuviera fuerzas.

"Sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra. Sólo te tengo a tí. Por favor, déjame entrar..."

El corazón de la Reina de Hielo se rompió ante la más grande súplica que su hermana jamás le hubiera hecho, haciendo aún más grande su dolor.

Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta de Anna...

Con la garganta seca y sin voz por tanto llorar, Anna se atrevió a preguntar una vez más...

"¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?"

Y ante estas palabras de su hermana, llenas de dolor y envueltas en llanto, toda la fortaleza de Elsa se fue. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, en silencio, aún más amargamente que antes, sujetando con fuerza su corazón que, desde que había comenzado a discutir con su hermana, no había dejado de doler. No sabía si realmente se trataba de un dolor físico o del dolor que le causaban tantas y tantas emociones que era incapaz de manejar.

Ocúltalo, no lo sientas, no la dejes saber, no la dejes entrar. Sentía que su alma se desgarraba cada vez que repetía mentalmente aquel mantra y que le era imposible respirar. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos para dejar de sentir, pero era imposible. El corazón de la Reina de Hielo se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Observó atentamente la habitación en la que se había encerrado, totalmente congelada. Nada se había salvado del inclemente frío. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ver estaba enterrada por la nieve.

Y todo aquello era la más fiel y pura muestra de que la Reina de Hielo también sentía, al fin y al cabo, un corazón cálido latía en su interior.

Pero la vida seguía siendo cruel e irónica...

Porque ahí estaban dos corazones, tratando de encontrarse desesperadamente el uno al otro y agonizando por su lejanía, tan sólo separados por una puerta...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, actualización muy rápida, ya que primero escribí este capítulo antes que el anterior, y como ya lo tenía prácticamente listo, también lo subí; además este es casi el punto de quiebre al que estoy tratando de llevar esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

¡Saludos!


	9. VIII

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_VIII_**

Elsa se despertó aquella madrugada más por deber que por querer. Si por ella fuera, se quedaría durmiendo todo el día. Dormir había sido la forma más útil que había encontrado para no pensar. Para no sentir...

Y a veces, sólo a veces, era en esos sueños el único lugar donde podía tener a Anna de la forma que tanto deseaba.

A veces, soñaba con ese último momento en su despacho en el que casi cede ante sus más profundos deseos, pero a diferencia de la realidad, en sus sueños se dejaba llevar por completo, llegando con su hermana hasta el final.

Y siempre que tenía algún sueño relacionado con ese acontecimiento, se despertaba agitada, respirando de forma incontrolable, con el cuerpo más que acalorado y teniendo un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

Se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo por soñar tales cosas con su propia hermana, así bien la misma reina no pudiera controlar tales sueños. Y aún siendo consciente de su incapacidad para controlarse mientras dormía, se culpaba porque sabía que aquello no era más que el reflejo de sus más profundos deseos.

Sin embargo, la vida no era fácil y tenía que enfrentarse a ella. Tenía que ponerse de pie. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la Reina de Arendelle. La gente comenzaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de la reina, lo cual a la larga podría poner en peligro la estabilidad del reino. Ningún monarca debería estar tan ausente de determinados deberes, aún así si en aquellos momentos aquel monarca deseara encerrarse para siempre y nunca más volver a salir.

Pero Elsa sabía que no podía seguir huyendo. Porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo, huir. Ella y Anna ya habían pasado una semana entera en aquel juego tan doloroso y ya era evidente casi para todos en el palacio que una gran ruptura había acontecido entre las hermanas.

Elsa tenía que ponerle fin a esa situación de inmediato. Así le rompiera el corazón, tenía que alejar a Anna de una vez por todas. Por el bien de la misma Anna, por el bien de Arendelle y por el bien de todos.

Las palabras de Anna resonaban una vez más en la cabeza de la reina.

¿En verdad todo aquello era por su bien, en verdad era lo mejor?

Para Anna, tenia que serlo. Y la solución en la que pensaba Elsa definitivamente sería lo mejor, o al menos eso creía.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente utilizando sus poderes, haciéndose un vestido sencillo pero hermoso, y se decidió a encarar el día.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se aseguró de que Anna no estuviese. Y es que la pelirroja pasaba horas frente a aquella puerta. Elsa lo sabía. Era como si pudiera sentir la presencia y la calidez de su hermana a través de un trozo de madera. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Y aquello le rompía su ya destrozado corazón. El dolor que sentía no le había dado tregua ni un sólo segundo. La ligera capa de escarcha que ya cubría toda la habitación era la prueba más fiel de aquello.

Muchas veces Elsa pasó largo tiempo de pie tomando el cerrojo de la puerta, estando a punto de abrirla. Hacerlo significaba dejar entrar a Anna y dejarla saber. Pero la fuerza de voluntad y aquel mantra eran apenas más fuertes. Ocúltalo, no sientes, no la dejes saber, no la dejes entrar.

Cuando finalmente salió, vio a un costado de la puerta unas sábanas cuidadosamente dobladas. Esa era la señal inequívoca de que aquella noche, Anna había dormido ahí.

Elsa se puso de rodillas frente a las sábanas y delicadamente tomó una. La acercó a su pecho y pudo sentir aún la calidez y el aroma de la joven princesa. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Todo era tan doloroso. Ver a Anna sufrir por su rechazo y no poder decirle a verdad era el peor castigo que Elsa podría sufrir. La reina estaba completamente segura de que se merecía aquello y más por sus sentimientos indebidos hacia su propia hermana. Pero Anna no tenía porqué pasar por aquello. Elsa debía asegurar la felicidad de Anna y sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. La ejecutaría esa misma noche. Abrazó fuertemente las sábanas y enterró su rostro en ellas mientras lloraba por Anna una última vez...

Había pasado una semana desde que el infierno para la princesa comenzó. Anna, en aquellos momentos, no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir. Entre tantos y tantos sentimientos y pensamientos acumulados en su corazón y su mente, se sentía total y completamente perdida. No entendía nada, porque nada tenía sentido. Había pasado prácticamente días enteros a las puertas de la habitación de Elsa, esperando y esperando, pero por más que insistiera, por más que tocara la puerta y por más que hablara, era inútil. Elsa no la dejaría entrar y tampoco saldría de su encierro. Pero a pesar de ello, había noches en las que Anna podía jurar que sentía el calor de su hermana a través de esa puerta.

Había ocasiones en las que después de pasar horas esperando a que saliera ella, porque en algún momento tenía que salir, de repente se percataba de que Elsa ya no estaba en la habitación.

¿Cómo demonios hacía para esquivarla? ¿El castillo tenía pasadizos secretos o qué rayos? Parecía increíble que la reina pusiera tanto empeño en no encontrarse con la joven princesa, y cuando ésta se percataba que Elsa no estaba en su habitación, era seguro que la reina se encontrara en su despacho, pero al dirigirse a éste, también lo encontraba completamente cerrado, sabiendo a la perfección que su hermana se encontraba ahí dentro.

Anna comenzaba a cansarse de este juego. No dormía bien, ni siquiera comía bien, le dolían las extremidades por pasar las noches de manera tan incómoda fuera de la habitación de Elsa. Un día, cansada de todo, salió corriendo rumbo a casa de Kristoff y rompió en llanto entre sus brazos. El chico estaba enterado de la situación pero al igual que Anna no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que sólo podía limitarse a abrazar fuertemente a su prometida y ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba en medio de su dolor.

Después de haber ido con Kristoff, Anna volvió a su acostumbrado lugar, frente a la puerta de su hermana, y tocó la puerta. Sabía que Elsa estaba ahí, así como también sabía que no respondería. De alguna forma, aunque la pelirroja ya esperaba aquello, quería hacerle saber a su hermana que, a pesar de todo, no se rendiría, que estaría ahí para ella, así la misma Elsa no quisiera.

Anna se levantó al día siguiente casi de madrugada, como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre, con tal de evitar que su hermana huyera mientras ella dormía. Tenía la espalda destrozada, dormir tantas noches en un lugar tan incómodo comenzaba a ser terrible para su ya maltrecho cuerpo. Aún así, se estiró un poco y se levantó. Tenía toda la intención del mundo de quedarse ahí y esperar a que Elsa saliera, puesto que sabía que su hermana madrugaba y en algún momento tenía que salir, pero su estomago la traicionó. El día anterior había regresado tarde de ver a Kristoff y ni siquiera había cenado con tal de regresar lo más pronto posible. Estuvo tentada a resistir el hambre, pero en las condiciones por las que actualmente estaba pasando, no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse. Así que dobló cuidadosamente las sábanas con las que se había cubierto durante la noche y se dirigió a la cocina.

Tardó más de lo esperado ya que por la hora era lógico que el desayuno aún no estuviera servido, lo que la obligó a prepararse algo ella misma. Tenía la esperanza de que Elsa no se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia y aprovechara a huir. Pero inmediatamente la desilusión llegó a su rostro cuando se percató de que las sábanas que había dejado dobladas estaban ligeramente fuera de su lugar. No había ningún sirviente por esa ala del palacio rondando tan temprano, así que era obvio qué es lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, de quién se había tratado. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Y al pensar en Elsa, tomó las sábanas entre sus manos. El aroma de su hermana podía sentirse sutilmente en ellas. Y también se percató de que la tela estaba ligeramente húmeda...

Esa mañana Elsa se había dirigido a su despacho después de salir de la habitación. Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en desayunar, lo que haría ese día no podía esperar al día de mañana, así que de su propio su puño y letra, y corriendo contra el tiempo, comenzó a escribir varias cartas, dirigidas a las familias más importantes de Arendelle. También escribió en un pergamino y cuando concluyó, lo enrolló perfectamente.

Una vez hubo terminado esa tarea, llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.

"Quiero que el mensajero entregue inmediatamente estas cartas a sus destinatarios. Una vez que entregue cada carta, deberá esperar la respuesta."

Después tomó el pergamino y lo entregó.

"Este pergamino entrégaselo al mayordomo. Que siga al pie de la letra las instrucciones descritas en él."

El sirviente se fue a toda prisa, pensando que tenía que ser algo muy urgente como para que hubiera la necesidad de entregar todas las cartas el mismo día y aún más, esperar por una respuesta.

Después de que el sirviente cerrar la puerta, la reina se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, a la vez que daba un largo suspiro y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

"Es lo mejor para todos, es lo mejor..."

Horas después, Anna comenzó a ver un movimiento inusual en el castillo. Todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro.

Antes de siquiera aproximarse a cualquiera de ellos, el mayordomo se le acercó.

"Princesa Anna, buen día".

"¿Qué sucede, por qué tanto movimiento?"

"Princesa, la Reina Elsa ha organizado una cena para esta noche. Se han mandado invitaciones a las principales familias del reino. La reina también ha pedido específicamente que usted vista para la ocasión, al igual que el joven Kristoff. Desde luego, es importante que usted esté presente junto con él".

¿Ahora su hermana organizaba una gran cena y le avisaba unas pocas horas antes, a través del mayordomo del palacio? Eso dejaba aún más confundida a la princesa, si es que era posible. Anna sabía que a Elsa no le agradan del todo los grandes eventos. No es que literalmente huyera de ellos como antes, pero la reina siempre había sido partidaria de la sencillez y nunca de las apariencias. No dejaba de ser un poco extraño, pero Anna prefirió pensar en el hecho de que si su hermana organizaba una cena, tendrían que encontrarse a fuerzas. Y Anna aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con ella, sí o sí.

Kristoff también estaría ahí y seguramente le apoyaría. Era lógico que él también estuviera. Elsa siempre había considerado al joven como parte de la familia, aparte de que ahora Kristoff era su prometido y dónde Anna estuviera, era evidente que él también.

Anna se sentía alegre ante la idea de que por fin tendría una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con su hermana y que quizás, al organizar un evento con varios invitados, significaba que Elsa volvería a ser la chica de antes. Por un momento Anna tuvo la esperanza de que las puertas volverían a abrirse.

Entusiasmada, la joven princesa fue a toda prisa a su habitación y buscó entre sus mejores vestidos para aquella noche. Era extraño que Elsa hubiera puesto especial atención a lo que la princesa debía vestir. Esa simple idea animó aún más a la joven, que sin darse cuenta, no dejaba de pensar qué vestido sería el que le gustaría más a Elsa verle puesto.

La hora de la cena llegó y después de haber dedicado tanto tiempo a su arreglo, Anna salió corriendo de su habitación. Como era de esperarse, se encontró con Kristoff a la entrada del comedor, quien educadamente la tomó del brazo.

Entraron al lugar y Anna estaba más que impresionada por la decoración del lugar. Los sirvientes habían arreglado todo en unas cuantas horas. Y a pesar de la premura, ni un sólo detalle estaba fuera de su lugar. La pelirroja no podía entender aún por qué su hermana tendría tanta prisa por organizar una cena, aunque no se detuvo mucho a pensar en ello.

Varios invitados ya se encontraban en la mesa, e inclusive después de que la pelirroja y Kristoff tomaran asiento, las personas seguían llegando. Se imaginó que a todos había tomado por sorpresa aquel evento tan inesperado.

Pasaron los minutos y una vez que todos los invitados llegaron, la Reina Elsa hizo acto de presencia. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

Después de una semana Anna veia a Elsa, finalmente. Se quedó absorta observando a la rubia. Parecía como si no la hubiera visto en años. Ante sus ojos, Elsa se veía sumamente hermosa. De nuevo, la reina llevaba una de sus creaciones. Un precioso vestido azul cielo con hermosos destellos estratégicamente colocados, que en su conjunto realzaban magistralmente su anatomía. No pasó inadvertido para la joven princesa que la reina robó las miradas de varios caballeros y no pocas damas. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al percatarse de ello. Su hermana no perdía aquella sensualidad que recientemente había visto la luz. Y Anna se sorprendió a sí misma pensando sobre la sensualidad de su propia hermana. Se sonrojó inmediatamente. La pelirroja comenzaba darse cuenta de que algo muy raro le estaba sucediendo con Elsa...

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquellos pensamientos y cambió la línea de los mismos. Entonces por un segundo, pensó que la rubia estaba recapacitando y dejando pasar lo que fuera que la hacía mantenerse alejada de la pelirroja. Y qué mejor que una cena para convivir con su propia hermana y de paso con más gente. A Anna le gustaban las reuniones sociales y Elsa lo sabía. La joven princesa por un momento creyó que su hermana poco a poco se estaba abriendo y que organizaba aquella cena para tratar de complacerla. Pero fuera una cosa u otra, Anna sabia que pronto descubriría el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

Elsa llegó a su lugar e invitó a todos los presentes a tomar asiento. Antes de comenzar a hablar, cerró fuertemente los ojos. Y le pidió a todos los dioses la fortaleza necesaria para hacer lo que debía de hacer.

Todos en el comedor guardaron silencio. Entonces, de manera solemne, la reina comenzó a hablar.

"Agradezco mucho la presencia de todos ustedes esta noche, más aún por la premura con la que se les ha invitado a esta cena tan importante, no sólo para mí y para mi hermana, sino para el futuro de Arendelle".

¿Importante para el futuro de Elsa y de ella misma? Al pensar en esto y recordar la discusión que había tenido con Elsa hacía una semana, Anna tuvo un mal presentimiento...

"Como ustedes recordaran, Anna y Kristoff pidieron mi bendición para contraer nupcias, bendición que sin dudar, les otorgué."

La reina entonces dirigió su mirada hacía Kristoff.

"Kristoff, Arendelle estará en eterna deuda contigo, y yo aún más, por proteger tanto a la persona más importante de mi vida".

Elsa se arrepintió de haber dicho las últimas palabras, que inconscientemente se habían escapado de su boca. Anna sintió como el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. ¿En verdad ella era tan importante para Elsa?

"Anna, tú sabes perfectamente que lo más importante para mí, es tu felicidad..."

Para Anna no dejaba de ser irónico, sobre todo en vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos los últimos días. La actitud de Elsa la confundía. Y mucho.

"Y quisiera, de alguna forma, hacer algo por ustedes, para contribuir a dicha felicidad..."

Elsa guardó silencio unos segundos El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, nadie sabía que esperar. Y parecía que todos estaban tan distraídos que nadie se percató de que la temperatura de salón había comenzado a disminuir lentamente. Nadie, a excepción de Anna. Y al sentir el aire frío recorrer su piel, la pelirroja, sin saber realmente por qué, temió lo peor.

"Por tal motivo, nada me llenaría más de alegría que..."

La Reina de Hielo se había encerrado en su propia habitación durante trece años para protegerla, se había autoexiliado de Arendelle para protegerla. La había amado profundamente durante todo ese tiempo. Y este sería el último acto de amor hacia su hermana. Entregarla a los brazos del hombre que la haría feliz.

"Kristoff y Anna, yo personalmente me encargaré de organizar toda su boda, la cual se llevará a cabo exactamente dentro de un mes".

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, actualización no tan rápida como las anteriores, aparte de que este capítulo es algo así como necesario para llegar al punto de quiebre. Así que en el próximo capítulo ya veremos.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que también se animen a dar follow, marcar como fav o dejar un review, lo cual es siempre agradecido.

¡Saludos!


	10. IX

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_IX_**

Ahí estaba la joven princesa viendo detenidamente su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo. Y aunque se miraba detenidamente, era como si lo hiciera sin realmente observar, con la mirada totalmente perdida.

El vestido que llevaba era ciertamente hermoso. Los mejores diseñadores de todo el reino se habían reunido y trabajado a marchas forzadas para terminarlo. Las zapatillas que llevaba puestas no se quedaban atrás, combinaban perfectamente. Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado, sostenido por un tocado del cual se sujetaba un velo de la tela más fina.

Definitivamente sería la envidia de cualquiera. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ella misma no se sentía como alguien a quien envidiar. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía feliz.

Por eso su mirada estaba perdida en su propia imagen, mirando sin observar.

No dejaba de preguntarse por qué no se sentía feliz. Era totalmente ilógico. Tenía a su lado a alguien que la amaba de verdad, no como el amor de fantasía de Hans. Estaba vestida como una auténtica princesa lista para el altar, así como en aquellos libros de romance que leyó emocionada durante su adolescencia. El enlace sería el acontecimiento del año en Arendelle y la gente seguramente hablaría de aquello durante generaciones. Todo había sido preparado hasta el más mínimo detalle, casi rayando en la perfección, y cómo no, si la misma reina se había ocupado personalmente de ello.

La reina...

Su hermana...

Y sabía que debía adorarla por todo lo que había hecho, por procurar tanto que su boda saliera a la perfección. Cualquier otra hermana se desviviría en halagos y muestras de agradecimiento por años y años ante semejante regalo de bodas.

Pero no Anna, porque ella, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía ni agradecida, ni encantada, ni fascinada, ni en deuda con su hermana.

Anna se sentía dolida... traicionada, por ella. Por Elsa.

Aquel sentimiento no tenía sentido. Pero estaba ahí, en lo más profundo de su corazón, y por más que tratara de racionalizarlo, no podía ignorarlo.

El día de su propia boda, la princesa de Arendelle no se sentía feliz por desposarse con Kristoff. Se sentía triste y traicionada por la actitud de su hermana.

Y es que se sentía como si Elsa quisiera... deshacerse de ella.

Anna no podía evitar sentir ese dolor profundo en su ser cada vez que pensaba que en realidad, Elsa organizaba aquella boda la marchas forzadas para sacarla cuanto antes de su vida.

Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar esa idea.

¡Elsa no es así!

¿Realmente no lo es?

Y si no lo es... ¿Por qué primero le muestra lo hermoso que es estar en su compañía y después le cierra de nuevo las puertas en el rostro?

Justo pensaba en aquello, cuando escuchó la puerta detrás de ella abrirse.

Grande fue su sorpresa al levantar la vista hacia el espejo y perderse en el reflejo de aquellos ojos azul profundo.

Ahí estaba de pie la dueña de sus pensamientos,

Elsa había entrado a la habitación...

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, ya que finalmente veía a los ojos a su hermana, después de un mes de estarse evitando.

Anna aún recordaba el momento preciso desde el cual comenzaron a ignorarse. Aún recordaba cómo se quedó completamente pálida cuando escuchó que Elsa anunciaba su compromiso dentro de un mes.

En ese momento, ella sabía que debería estar feliz, finalmente se casaría con Kristoff y esta vez Elsa había otorgado su bendición. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, Anna sólo deseaba levantarse de su silla y salir corriendo de ahí. Son embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue sujetar fuertemente la mano de su prometido, mientras trataba de calmar el remolino de sentimientos en su interior.

Kristoff tomó aquel gesto como una afirmación silenciosa por parte de Anna respecto a lo que acaba de decir Elsa y sonrió a su prometida. Anna estaba demasiado inmersa en sus sentimienos para percatarse de ello. En ese momento, la presencia del chico era lo último que se cruzaba por su mente. Aquella noticia había golpeado a Anna sacándola de todo balance.

El resto de la velada, la princesa estuvo distante. Todo mundo asoció aquello a la impresión por el gran regalo de bodas de la propia Reina de Arendelle. Kristoff sabía que Anna no era precisamente del tipo de persona callada, pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ello y atribuirlo a la emoción previa al matrimonio, como si para Anna todo fuera un sueño.

Pero para Anna, aquello esaba muy lejos de ser un sueño. Trató de comportarse normal con Kristoff, escuchando todo lo que éste tenía que decir sobre la boda y lo que sentía acerca de ello. Trató de entablar plática con los nobles invitados y recibir de la forma más sincera posible sus felicitaciones. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, dirigía miradas furtivas a su hermana, quien parecía estar muy entretenida platicando de asuntos reales con los demás comensales. Anna no vio nada extraño en Elsa. Salvo el hecho de que su hermana constantemente se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón.

¿Pasaba algo con ella? Anna no pudo descifrarlo, así como tampoco se percató que cuando ella no miraba a la reina, era la reina la que dirigía también miradas furtivas hacia su pequeña hermana.

En algún punto, aquellas miradas furtivas se encontraron. Y se perdieron la una en la otra, tratando de decirse tantas y tantas cosas. Pero ninguna palabra fue dicha.

Repentinamente un noble llamó la atención de Elsa al preguntarle sobre un asunto de Estado. Y entonces Anna decididó que por ese día, ya había tenido suficiente.

Dio un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff y se levantó de la mesa, despidiéndose de todos bajo el pretexto de que estaba cansada después de haber pasado por tantas emociones ese día. Observó la expresion preocupada de su prometido, pero lo tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

La pelirroja buscó la mirada de Elsa esperando que ella se percatara de que algo no estaba bien con su hermana pequeña, y cuando la encontró, la tristeza la golpeó aún mas fuerte. En los ojos de su hermana, sólo pudo sentir aquella frialdad. Y nada más.

Anna sólo se limitó a sonreír y se dio la vuelta para retirarse de ahí.

Salió caminando del comedor. Poco a poco, comenzó a acelerar el paso. Y sin darse cuenta, en algún punto, ya se encontraba corriendo hacía su habitación. Abrió la puerta, la cerró de un golpe y se lanzó a su cama. Abrazo fuertemente sus almohadas. Y sin saber exactamente por qué, comenzó a llorar.

Anna se había cansado. Se había agotado de perseguir y buscar a Elsa. La situación comenzaba a estar más allá de sus fuerzas, más allá del dolor y del daño que podía autoinflingirse al pasar de decepción en decepción por la actitud de su hermana.

Así que simplemente se cansó de luchar contra la corriente y una vez más, como lo había hecho durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, dejó que el tiempo corriera, pero esta ocasión, entre pruebas de vestuario, listas de invitados, citas con decoradores y demás. Todo ello significaba que pasado aquel mes, ya no volvería a estar sola, pero aquella idea no la hacia particularmente feliz.

Si Elsa había cerrado las puertas, estaba bien, lidiaría con ello. Si Elsa además quería casarla y entregarla a Kristoff para que finalmente se alejara, también estaba bien, lidiaría con ello. Respetaría el deseo de su hermana, que por lo menos ya no permanecía encerrada en su cuarto. Pero aún así, aunque no fuera de la habitación de Elsa, Anna se sentía fuera de la vida de ella. Sin embargo, la chica lo aceptaría y aprendería a vivir con ello, aunque sintiera una enorme tristeza y dolor en su corazón.

Las pocas veces que Anna veía a Elsa era cuando ésta se asomaba a alguna reunión relativa a la planificación de la boda, pero aún así, la reina se mantenía distante, únicamente observando. Y cuando Anna se percataba de ello y su mirada se cruzaba con la de su hermana, se perdían en los ojos de la otra, antes de que Elsa se llevara una mano al pecho y se marchara de ahí.

Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a que su hermana la evadiera, pero aún así comenzaba a extrañarle aquella actitud de la rubia. La mano derecha en el corazón se estaba convirtiendo en una pose cada vez más usual de la reina en los últimos días.

Y nuevamente Anna vio, a través del espejo, aquella pose en Elsa cuando ésta entró a la habitación en ese momento.

También se percató de que Elsa llevaba un pequeño cofre en la otra mano.

La reina se acercó a su hermana. Anna estaba estática en su lugar, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para girarse y encarar a su propia hermana, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, es decir, prácticamente no había hablado con la reina en un mes. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Y podría decirse que lo mismo aplicaba para Elsa, quien deseaba decir mil cosas pero sabía que aquellas mil cosas no debían ser dichas. Todo aquello, junto con ese mar de sentimientos, debían ocultarse y enterrarse para siempre.

"Hola".

Un simple saludo fue todo lo que Anna pudo decir.

"Hola".

Elsa respondió el saludo sin mayor pretensión, ya que tampoco sabía qué más decir.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambas, mientras luchaban por mirar a todos lados menos al espejo, para evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran. Elsa recordó que había ido a ver a Anna para algo en específico, y era mejor terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Hacerlo le estaba costando demasiado, es decir, ahí estaba la poderosa Reina de Hielo, en la habitación de la persona que más ha amado en su vida, lista para entregarla a otra persona. Entonces, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a doler.

Desde el día que Elsa había anunciado el compromiso de Anna, el dolor físico que sentía en el pecho comenzó a hacerse constante. Anteriormente lo había sentido, pero no tan seguido. Ahora, cada vez que veía a Anna, dolía demasiado. Y es que Elsa sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era una cuenta regresiva antes de perder a Anna para siempre.

Y era aún mas doloroso porque la reina sabía que por más que quisiera, por más que deseara, por más que su alma y su cuerpo le gritaran cuánto necesitaba a Anna, no había nada qué hacer.

Aquel accidente la había hecho percatarse de esos sentimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de su espíritu, pero también había traído dolor a su vida al comprender que aquello jamás podría ser. Quizás haberse golpeado ella misma en el corazón con su propio hielo había tenido más consecuencias de las esperadas.

Elsa cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de apartar el dolor y de concentrarse en lo que tenía, no en lo que deseaba hacer. Finalmente se obligó a hablar para salir de ese incómodo momento. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer lo correcto, todo por el bien de Anna.

"Anna, he venido a entregarte algo..."

Elsa guardó silencio tratando de organizar sus ideas. Anna la miró extrañada así que Elsa nuevamente se obligó a hablar.

"Sabes que no soy muy creyente de algunas supersticiones, pero quizás, sólo por hoy..."

Elsa se aproximó más hacia Anna, asentó aquel cofre en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a ellas y lo abrió. Anna seguía sin voltearse, observando todo aquello a través del espejo.

La reina había sacado algo de ese cofre. Entonces se colocó justo detrás de la princesa. La mirada de ambas hermanas se encontraron en el espejo. Y una vez más, se perdieron en ellas, hasta que un movimiento y la voz de Elsa rompieron el momento.

"Algo viejo, que simboliza la conexión con tu pasado y con la noble estirpe de la cual provienes..."

Elsa rodeó el cuello de Anna con sus manos y le colocó delicadamente una hermosa gargantilla plateada. La pelirroja la reconoció inmediatamente, era la gargantilla con la cual se había casado su propia madre. Algo en su corazón se rompió al entender el motivo por el cual su hermana estaba ahí y qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Aún así, la princesa sintió algo así como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando Elsa rozó sus fríos dedos en su nuca.

"Algo prestado, que simboliza la unión familiar, lo que nos une, a tí y a mí..."

Elsa tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la giró. Finalmente se vieron cara a cara. Anna se perdió unos segundos en la mirada de Elsa, cuyo brillo era aún más intenso, tanto que ahora la pelirroja juraba que aquellos ojos habían sido totalmente cubiertos por el hielo. Elsa sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica cuando delicadamente tomó sus manos y las enfundó en un hermoso par de delicados guantes blancos, que la reina solía usar en ocasiones especiales. Nuevamente, la chica sintió las frías manos de Elsa y una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo ante el tacto de su hermana. Era tan irónico que Elsa le diera guantes a Anna, como símbolo de su unión, más aún cuando lo que esos guantes trataban de ocultar era lo que las separó más de una década. Era cierto que quería sentirse unida a su hermana, pero no de esa forma... ¿Acaso era un claro mensaje de que Anna también debía reprimir sus emociones? Lo peor de todo es que Anna ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuáles eran las emociones que trataba de reprimir.

"Algo nuevo, que simboliza el comienzo de tu nueva vida y la esperanza de un hermoso futuro..."

Elsa tomó un objeto del cofre, sujetó una de las manos de Anna y deslizó una hermosa pulsera labrada en su muñeca. El corazón de Anna se rompió cuando vio detenidamente los detalles labrados en la plata. Eran copos de nieve. Esa era la inconfundible firma de Elsa. Entonces la princesa supo que su propia hermana había diseñado específicamente aquella pulsera para ella, para el día de su boda, aquella boda que se sentía como una traición de la persona que le entregaba todos esos obsequios.

"Y finalmente, algo azul, que simboliza la fidelidad entre los contrayentes..."

Con un movimiento de su mano en el aire, Elsa creo un hermoso pañuelo con intrincados diseños de copos de nieve. Anna siempre había tenido curiosidad de ver cómo Elsa hacía sus propias creaciones con su magia, y ahora mismo, finalmente, era testigo de ello. La reina tomó delicadamente el pañuelo entre sus manos, lo dobló con cuidado y lo acomodó entre las ropas de Anna. Y Anna se dio cuenta cómo su propia hermana creaba algo que simbolizaba la fidelidad que debía tenerle a Kristoff. No sabía por qué, pero la princesa pensó que aquello era lo más irónico de todo.

Una vez terminado aquel ritual, la reina hizo que Anna se girara para mirarse nuevamente en el espejo y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

"Estás hermosa..."

Las palabras de Elsa eran sinceras. Y Anna también pudo sentir aquella sinceridad en esas palabras.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar en el espejo, pero esta vez, podía sentirse la nostalgia y la tristeza. Tal pareciera que trataban de alargar ese momento tan íntimo hasta donde fuera posible, como si desearan detener el tiempo y que no pasara lo que pasaría ese día. Pero la reina sabía que, por más que lo deseara, aquello no podía durar para siempre. Aquello simplemente no podía ser. Ni jamás sería.

Elsa giró lentamente a Anna sin retirar sus manos de sus hombros. Y por un momento más, ya frente a frente, se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Las palabras aún no dichas luchaban por salir, pero ambas sabían muy a su pesar que eso no sucedería. Finalmente Elsa se acercó aún más a su hermana y tomó el rostro de la princesa entre sus manos. El corazón de Anna se sobresaltó e inconscientemee cerró los ojos, como si esperara algo de la reina.

La reina acercó el rostro de su hermana a sus labios y a medio camino lo inclinó un poco para besar su frente de manera muy delicada. Después, lentamente dirigió sus labios hacia las mejillas de la pelirroja y besó cada una.

Anna sintió a Elsa alejarse y abrió los ojos. Pudo ver como su hermana se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón, lo oprimía fuertemente y sin más se daba la vuela para dirigirse a la puerta.

Anna llevó una de sus manos hacía la mejilla que acababa de besar Elsa. A pesar de que los labios de su hermana eran ligeramente fríos, la piel de la pelirroja se sentía extrañamente cálida.

Finalmente Elsa se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no sólo la de la habitación, sino también aquella puerta que metafóricamente las había separado y que lo seguiría haciendo, esta vez definitivamente.

Eso era todo. Todo estaba dicho.

Y Anna se sintió completamente desolada...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, actualización más lenta que las anteriores, y pues este capítulo sigue la línea de la anterior, siendo necesaria para plantear el escenario de lo que va a pasar después, que es la parte a la que quiero llegar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, espero que se continúen siguiendo esta historia y se animen a comentar.

¡Saludos!


	11. X

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_X_**

Nunca una puerta cerrada le había hecho sentir tanto temor. Si bien la que la reina había mantenido cerrada frente a ella durante años le había causado mucho dolor, esta vez el sentimiento era diferente. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, sentía una gran duda acompañada de aquel temor.

Sabia que al abrirse aquella puerta y entrar a ese lugar, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Curiosamente, en ese preciso momento, la pelirroja no se sentía como ella misma.

La Anna de siempre estaría dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Pero no esta Anna. Esta Anna estaba congelada en su sitio.

¿Por miedo? Quizás. ¿Pero miedo a qué? Se casaría con Kristoff, su prometido. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía sin lugar a dudas que él la amaba sinceramente. Pero aún así, todo aquello no dejaba de sentirse tan... fuera de lugar... como si algo no estuviera bien.

Sentía como si observara una pintura con un trazo totalmente fuera de lugar, quizás imperceptible para los demás, pero totalmente claro y visible para ella.

Definitivamente era una pintura imperfecta, por más que tratara de encontrar el equilibrio en ella.

Y cuando estaba a punto de racionalizar todos esos sentimientos y a la fuerza tratar de encontrar la armonía en aquella pintura, apareció la persona que hacía trizas todos sus intentos y volvía a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Su hermana...

Ahí estaba de pie Elsa, lista para cumplir su última obligación para con su hermana. Entregarla en el altar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y poco a poco Anna se perdió ante la visión de su propia hermana.

Si bien hacía rato Elsa llevaba su tradicional vestido azul, en esta ocasión ya estaba perfectamente vestida para la boda.

La Reina de Hielo llevaba un vestido de su creación excepcionalmente hermoso. Cualquier mujer moriría de envidia al verlo. En esta ocasión, era un vestido casi tan platinado como su propio cabello, con delicadas inscrustaciones de copos de nieve, que al ser iluminados por la luz del sol, resplandecían como si fueran hermosos diamantes. La capa era muy larga, al igual que las mangas, que terminaban cubriendo el dorso de sus manos, con la tela uniéndose a los anillos plateados que portaba en los dedos medios de ambas manos. Definitivamente, todo el vestido armonizaba perfectamente con la delicada figura de la reina.

Anna pensó que jamás había visto a su hermana tan hermosa. Y en ese momento, algo se rompió en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Elsa cerraba fuertemente los puños. El corazón nuevamente le comenzaba a doler, pero resistió la urgencia de llevarse la mano al pecho. Sin decir una sola palabra, ella se acercó lentamente a su hermana y le tendió la mano.

Anna comprendió el gesto, le dio la mano y Elsa entrelazó sus brazos. Estaban listas.

La princesa sería entregada en el altar por la propia Reina de Arendelle.

En unos minutos más, las puertas se abrirían y todos los ojos estarían sobre ellas. Y al final de ese camino, Elsa la soltaría. Para siempre.

Y mientras más pensaba en ello, sin saber por qué, Anna sentía que algo se rompía más y más.

La reina mantenía los ojos fijos en la puerta frente a ella. El dolor, en ese punto, ya era insoportable. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano tratando de controlar su respiración y sus piernas para no desfallecer, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, buscando fortaleza en algún lugar de su ser. Y aún así, luchaba para mantener una imagen perfecta ante todo y ante todos, aunque por dentro, poco a poco ella misma se rompía a pedazos.

Tenía que hacerlo. Debía de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar. Cualquiera se hubiera percatado de que era sumamente extraño que las dos hermanas no cruzaran una sola palabra antes de que una de ellas se uniera en matrimonio. Pero afortunadamente no había nadie ni remotamente cerca. Ambas estaban simplemente mirando al frente, como si estuvieran listas ara encarar lo que fuera a pasar. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos jóvenes sabía qué decir. Muchas emociones flotaban en el aire, emociones que difícilmente podrían ser expresadas con palabras.

Pero la princesa de Arendelle nunca fue buena para quedarse callada, menos cuando tantas y tantas preguntas sin respuesta la estaban acosando. Y algo le decía que no habría un mañana para hablar.

"¿Por qué?"

Fue la simple pregunta de Anna. Podía parecer una pregunta totalmente sin sentido, pero Elsa la comprendía a la perfección. Por ello mismo, entendió que fingir no saber de lo que hablaba su hermana sería absurdo, aún más a estas alturas. Anna estaba a unos minutos de unir su vida a Kristoff, y Elsa de alguna forma quería hacerle saber que todo aquello lo hacía por su bien. Ya no habría un mañana para dar explicaciones.

"Es lo mejor."

La reina dio una simple respuesta, tratando de encerrar en pocas palabras tantas y tantas explicaciones.

"¿Para quién, Elsa?"

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa pregunta. ¿Qué podría responder la Reina de Arendelle ante semejante cuestionamiento?

"Para todos."

Mejor era contestar sin tanta complicación.

"¿Y estás segura de que eso me incluye a mí?"

¿Que si aquello incluía a Anna? Por todos los dioses... ¡Elsa hacía todo ésto pensando en ella! Todo el dolor y la tristeza de perderla para siempre eran solamente por ella. Para que pudiera ser feliz.

"Es lo mejor para todos en Arendelle, y principalmente para ti, Anna."

La reina estaba completamente convencida de ello, hasta ahora.

"¿Y cómo es que tu sabes qué es lo mejor para mí?"

Realmente no había una respuesta que pudiera considerarse como válida para aquella pregunta, pero aún así, Elsa tenía que responder y seguir adelante con todo aquello hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

"Lo sé porque soy tu hermana. Porque soy la Reina."

A Elsa no se le ocurría otra cosa más que apelar a su autoridad como reina y más aún, como hermana mayor.

"¿Y a quien le importa más que me case, a mi hermana, que según ella, está muy preocupada por mi felicidad, o a la reina, que ve esta boda como un asunto de estado?"

Elsa no había dirigido su mirada hacia Anna, hasta ahora. Al oír la respuesta de la pelirroja la rubia volteó a verla casi boquiabierta. La respuesta de su hermana la había dejado sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía Anna decir algo así?

"Anna, no digas cosas sin sentido..."

Y es que realmente era algo sin sentido. Elsa sólo quería que Anna fuera feliz, a toda costa. Si algo o alguien se llegara a interponer en la felicidad de su hermana, ese algo o alguien podría irse al demonio, incluida la misma Elsa

"No, claro que tiene sentido, ahora todo lo tiene. Estás pensando como la Reina de Arendelle y en consecuencia, en el bien de Arendelle y nada más."

¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo podía llegar Anna a semejante conclusión? Mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermana, no dejaba de sorprenderse de que ella hiciera tales aseveraciones. Si tan sólo Anna supiera toda la verdad, entonces sería la primera en querer alejarse de su hermana. O al menos eso creía Elsa. Fue entonces cuando la reina leyó entre líneas las palabras de su hermana y se asombró ante aquella revelación.

"¿Acaso no deseas casarte?"

¿Podría ser? ¿Sería posible que en realidad Anna no deseara casarse? ¿Si es así, eso quiere decir que ella en realidad no está enamorada de Kristoff? Una pequeña chispa iluminó el corazón de la Reina de Hielo.

"Elsa, yo... no estamos hablando de eso. Estamos hablando del por qué tu estas interesada en que yo me case."

Aquello no pasó ni remotamente desapercibido para la reina, Anna había evadido por completo su pregunta. ¿Acaso ninguna de las dos deseaba ésto? ¿Acaso Anna, y peor aún, la misma Elsa, estaban cometiendo un terrible error? La rubia jamás había pensado en tal posibilidad. Pero no, aquello era imposible tenía que ser imposible. Todos esos pensamientos sólo eran parte de su profundo deseo de que Anna únicamente tuviera ojos para ella y para nadie más. Elsa tenía que escuchar a la voz de la razón.

"Porque te hará feliz. Podrás tener una familia, nunca más estarás sola."

La reina habló de manera dulce, como si estuviera tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Anna.

"Elsa... ¡Tú eres mi familia! Y si tu estás conmigo, jamás podría sentirme sola..."

Las palabras de Anna comenzaban a golpear las emociones de la reina. Tal pareciera que Anna sólo la necesitara a ella para ser feliz. Y por todos los dioses que ellos sabía cuánto Elsa deseaba ser la persona que iluminara los días de la pelirroja. Pero aquello simplemente nunca podría ser. Las palabras de Anna comenzaban a romper su determinación, sin embargo, Elsa no podía permitírselo.

"No sólo es eso Anna. Además podrás tener hijos... hijos que un día serán los herederos legítimos del trono de Arendelle."

Y una vez dichas aquellas últimas palabras, Elsa se arrepintió profundamente de haberlas mencionado. Definitivamente no era la idea que trataba de expresar, pero la capacidad para razonar correctamente aquello que salía de su boca comenzaba a perderse.

"¿Entonces a eso se reduce todo, Elsa?"

La voz de Anna se escuchaba molesta, y peor aún, muy dolida. Elsa deseó no haber dicho palabras tan frías, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Entonces la reina pensó que quizás sería mejor que su hermana pensara aquello. Anna jamás debería de enterarse de la verdad. La relación de ambas no sobreviviría a ello.

"Anna, escucha..."

"Ya basta de que sea yo la que escuche. Ahora tú me vas a escuchar."

Tal afirmación había sonado como una amenaza. Anna cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Anna..."

"Entonces se trata de eso. De que un buen día yo tenga hijos, que serán los herederos legítimos del trono de Arendelle, y de que la grandeza y la gloria de nuestro reino se perpetúen por los siglos. Todo se reduce a la necesidad de que nazca un heredero..."

Elsa, por primera vez sintió temor de aquel silencio que guardaba su hermana. Temía que hubiera herido a Anna más allá de lo que las palabras de disculpa pudieran arreglar, que sus palabras esta vez la hubieran lastimado profundamente, aún más que el daño que ya le había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Sentía pavor ante la idea de haber dañado su relación para siempre. El remordimiento también era insoportable. Ni viviendo eternamente podría compensarle tanto y tanto dolor causado.

"Anna, jamás he querido decir eso. Desde luego que es importante el nacimiento de un heredero, pero..."

"Si tanto quieres tener un heredero... ¿Por qué no vas, te casas y lo tienes tú misma? Siendo la Reina de Arendelle y con esa actitud tan encantadora que tienes con todos los demás, menos conmigo, no te será difícil encontrar a uno o a cien hombres más que felices y dispuestos para estar contigo. Eso también incluye a otras tantas decenas de mujeres..."

Y aquello sí que dejó completamente callada a la reina, mientras observaba a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos. La rubia en definitiva no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Elsa reconocía que últimamente se había estado comportando de esa manera, pero en ese momento ella estaba más que confundida. No sabía si Anna estaba dolida, o molesta, o enojada, o celosa, o todas las anteriores... un momento... ¿Anna celosa? Elsa desechó rápidamente aquellas ideas. No tenían sentido. Y menos sentido tenía la idea de Anna, así que finalmente Elsa salió de su asombro y expresó todo su sentir con una sonrisa irónica.

"Eso jamás va a pasar, Anna..."

Anna estaba descolocada ante la reacción de su hermana. Aquella sonrisa irónica e inclusive triste era dolorosa de ver.

"¿Por qué?"

Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Necesitaba saber a qué se refería Elsa.

"Mi corazón jamás podría pertenecer a alguien más..."

Elsa se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras, que salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sin que pudiera detenerlas. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Mientras que Anna estaba con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. La pelirroja no daba crédito a la revelación de su hermana. ¿Con alguien más? Acaso... ¿Acaso Elsa se había enamorado?

Y por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de Anna comenzó a latir con fervor. Anna necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber más. La duda comenzaba a ser insoportable. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera hablar, Elsa la interrumpió.

"Ademas... no quiero que alguien a quien ame, cargue con esta maldición..."

Elsa cerró fuertemente su puño libre y abrió la palma de su mano frente a ella.

Anna pensó que Elsa había aceptado y abrazado sus poderes hacía un año, pero veces pareciera que no era así. La pelirroja pudo sentir el dolor de la rubia en aquellas palabras y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle lo que pensaba.

"Elsa, tu don no es una maldición, tu don es hermoso, tan hermoso como lo eres tú..."

Anna detuvo en un suspiro rápido aquellas palabras, como si tratara de hacerlas volver de donde salieron, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Y al mismo tiempo, Elsa había girado rápidamente su rostro para ver a los ojos a Anna, impresionada por lo que acaba de escucharle decir a la pelirroja. Ambas se quedaron así, mirándose una a la otra, por unos segundos.

"Elsa yo..."

Y en ese preciso segundo, las puertas se abrieron. Era momento de entrar.

Ambas salieron de ese pequeño mundo en el que se habían sumergido a solas y del que en realidad no querían salir.

Ya no podían seguir evadiendo la realidad, porque ahora había llegado el momento de terminar con este espectáculo que, al final del día, rompería el corazón de sus dos protagonistas.

Así que Elsa, sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Anna, la instó a caminar, ya que la princesa de Arendelle parecía no querer moverse de su lugar.

La actitud de Anna estaba logrando sembrar la duda en el corazón de la reina. ¿Y si acaso Anna realmente no quería ésto? ¿Y si estaban cometiendo un gran error?

Pero aún así, Elsa no detendría su andar. Así deseara con toda su alma ser ella la que fuera a desposar a la chica junto a ella, así a cada paso se rompiera aún más su corazón. El dolor prácticamente comenzaba a hacerle imposible respirar.

Anna mientras tanto, comenzaba a desear que el final de aquel corredor jamás llegara. No le molestaría quedarse para siempre junto su hermana, y no junto a la persona que la esperaba al final, Kristoff, quien vestía un hermoso traje blanco, del cual Anna apenas fue capaz de percibir algo más allá que el color, puesto que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, o mejor dicho, le pertenecían a otra persona.

La princesa no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Así, a pocos momentos de tomar la decisión que cambiaría el resto de su vida, comenzó a comprender demasiadas cosas. ¿Y si Kristoff no era la persona junto a la que deseaba realmente pasar el resto de sus días?

Volteó a ver a todos a su alrededor, como si silenciosamente pidiera ayuda a alguien para que la sacara de ahí, porque ella misma no tenía la fuerza para detenerse de cometer semejante locura. Si Elsa ya no la quería en su vida... ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? La única persona que podría detenerla era la misma que la empujaba hacia el precipicio.

Anna vio nobles, duques, condes, príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas de todas partes del mundo, de lugares que inclusive no conocía. Habían representantes de Hispania, Germania y Britania. También pudo ver a la Princesa Rapunzel y a su esposo, el Príncipe Eugene.

Y en medio de todo ello, no pudo evitar pensar en Hans, aquel hombre con el que se iba a casar, sin siquiera conocerlo. Sabias fueron las palabras de su hermana cuando le dijo que no podía casarse con un hombre al que acababa de conocer, razón por la cual no había dado su bendición para aquella boda, y ahora, casi un año después, sucedía exactamente todo lo contrario. La vida definitivamente da muchas vueltas, Anna estaba convencida de ello. Pensando en Hans, le llamó la atención no ver a algún representante de las Islas del Sur en la boda. Si bien Elsa se había encargado de todo, Anna logró echar un vistazo a la interminable lista de invitados y estaba segura de que el reino de las Islas del Sur había sido invitado, como señal de buena fe, política que Elsa había decidido seguir. El único reino que no había sido invitado fue Weselton, por obvias razones.

Repentinamente, Anna sintió que Elsa se detuvo. La chica pelirroja estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que habían llegado al final del camino. Ahí estaba de pie Kristoff esperándola con una sonrisa feliz. Desafortunadamente, ya en ese punto, Anna no compartía el sentir de su prometido.

Con todo el pesar y dolor de su corazón, Elsa tomó la mano de Anna que había estado sujetando. Entonces, casi impercetiblemente, la reina sintió como Anna se negaba a soltarla. La duda nuevamente invadió el corazón de la reina, y Elsa estuvo tentada a tampoco soltarla.

Entonces Anna comprendió por fin que no deseaba ésto. Y entendió que Elsa tampoco lo deseaba cuando fue capaz de sentir cómo había descendido ligeramente la temperatura de todo el lugar.

Pero aún así, ocultando absolutamente todo el dolor de su corazón, poniendo una gran fachada de felicidad, no permitiéndose sentir, rogó a todos los dioses para que le dieran fortaleza y sólo entonces con suma delicadeza entregó a Kristoff la mano de Anna, en señal de que la Reina de Hielo entregaba a aquel hombre a la Princesa de Arendelle, para siempre.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, llegamos prácticamente al punto de no retorno, que es la boda, y pues ya veremos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo con todo este enredo que tienen las dos chicas.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favs, recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

¡Saludos!


	12. XI

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_XI_**

El hielo no sólo estaba en su corazón, sino en todo su ser. Y tal parecía así, porque la Reina de Hielo no mostraba ni una sola emoción ante la ceremonia que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos.

Ocultándolo, no sintiéndolo. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba teniendo éxito en lograrlo. Porque sabía que si se permitía sentir y demostrarlo, el muro de hielo que había construido alrededor de su corazón, se derrumbaría estrepitosamente arrasando con todo su ser.

Le estaba resultando casi imposible contener todo el dolor y la tristeza. No había apartado la mano de su pecho ni un sólo segundo. Dolía como nunca antes.

Su fortaleza estaba llegando al límite, pero tenía que resistir. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitirse caer. Ese era el camino que había elegido y tenía que llegar hasta el final, así aquello la estuviera matando.

Y lo único que lograba distraer su mente del calvario por el cual estaba atravesando, era Anna. En ningún momento retiró su vista de aquella hermosa pelirroja que tanto amaba.

No dejaba de pensar en lo masoquista que era. Observar a la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, sabiendo que jamás la tendría, era lo único que le daba fuerza y paz, a la vez que una enorme tristeza y dolor.

Sin embargo, la rubia también se percató de que su pequeña hermana había tenido durante todo el tiempo la mirada perdida, como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera ahí, mientras su mente se encontraba muy lejos. Aunque Anna estaba de pie, frente a frente con Kristoff, la reina claramente veía que sus ojos no lo observaban a él. Y aquello no sólo era extraño, sino que tampoco era la forma en la que se comportaría una mujer enamorada. Pero en cambio y de vez en cuando, Anna miraba de reojo justo hacía donde Elsa se encontraba.

De repente, en una de esas tantas veces, sus miradas se cruzaron. Elsa no esperaba aquello, así que se sobresaltó ligeramente. Y después de la sorpresa inicial, la reina se asombró por lo que vio.

La mirada de su hermana estaba inundada de emociones, pero ninguna de ellas transmitía alegría, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Lo que Elsa pudo sentir a través de los ojos de la Anna fue tristeza, miedo, temor y una enorme súplica silenciosa. Parecía un cordero asustado frente a su depredador, incapaz de huir o correr, rogando por ser salvado.

Entonces recordó la pregunta que le había hecho a Anna minutos antes. ¿Acaso no deseas casarte? Y la ausencia de respuesta. Después de haber visto la callada súplica de su hermana, todo tuvo sentido.

Una epifanía cruzó los pensamientos de Elsa... Anna no deseaba todo ésto.

Ambas estaban cometiendo un terrible error.

Y tal verdad cayó con todo su peso sobre la reina. Sintió como su mundo y todas las cosas de las que creía estar segura y convencida se venían abajo, porque lentamente comprendió que más que velar por la felicidad de su hermana, estaba a punto de empujarla al error más grande que podría cometer en toda su vida. Y aquello solo haría a Anna profundamente infeliz, todo lo contrario a lo que Elsa deseaba para su amada hermana.

Mientras la reina se debatía emocionalmente ante ese descubrimiento tan inesperado, Anna simplemente estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con una nueva emoción en su vida, resignación. Y es que la pelirroja nunca se había rendido ante nada ni nadie, jamás se había dejado vencer por las circunstancias, pero ahora, sentía como si una gran loza, imposible de levantar, estuviera sobre sus hombros, como si toda esta situación fuera algo contra lo que no podía luchar. La insistencia de su hermana, la ilusión de Kirstoff, lo que todo Arendelle esperaba de ella. ¿Cómo ir contra todo eso? Pero lo que más la mantenía prácticamente atada a ese matrimonio, era el enorme deseo de Elsa por realizarlo. Anna había entendido que Elsa no quería todo esto, pero entonces... ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en su hermana. La única persona que en esos momentos se encontraba en sus pensamientos. No Kristoff. Elsa.

Y pensando en ella, una vez más, Anna trató de huir de aquel lugar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlos esta vez, ya que frente a ella y tan radiante como nunca, vio a la dueña de sus pensamientos. A Elsa.

A la pelirroja se le escapó la respiración, y entonces se dió cuenta que todo era una broma de su mente., porque quien en realidad estaba ahí en ese instante era Kristoff.

¿Por qué veía a Elsa frente a ella? Emociones mucho más intensas que las que había experimentado antes respecto a su hermana confundían aún más a la pelirroja.

Anna giró levemente el rostro y vio a Elsa, ahí, increíblemente hermosa. La adoraba, más que a nadie, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Y quería estar por siempre junto a ella. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aquello simplemente no podía ser. No tendría nada de extraño que dos hermanas permanecieran para siempre juntas, pero Anna sentía que no solamente se trataba de eso, sino que había algo más, aunque seguía sin saber qué.

Y en aquel punto, ambas jóvenes luchaban contra emociones nuevas y desconocidas, sabiendo que era necesario tomar decisiones, pero sin conocer cuáles eran las correctas.

Si Anna continuaba con aquello, pensaba que permitiría a Elsa vivir en paz, aunque la misma reina no deseara perder a su hermana, sin embargo por algo la rubia había decidido cerrarle las puertas otra vez. Quizás Anna había hecho algo terrible, sintiendo como si fuera su propia culpa el hecho de haber alejado a la reina. Sentía como si Elsa sufriera ante su cercanía y sólo había una manera de terminar con aquello, alejarse de la reina y estar con Kristoff, así la misma Anna fuera completamente infeliz.

Si Elsa dejaba continuar aquello, entregaría a su hermana a un matrimonio sin amor, y la pelirroja no merecía eso, la sola idea de su hermana viviendo una mentira, le rompía el corazón. Pero si no lo hacía, aquello signficaría que Anna permanecería junto a ella. Sí, quizás la pelirroja sería mucho más feliz, pero entonces... entonces... Elsa en cualquier momento podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría para siempre... y sin lugar a dudas causaría un daño mucho mayor a su hermana.

Y ante la indecisión que las atormentaba, ambas pensaron que el mejor camino sería aquel en el que la otra no resultara herida.

El momento crucial se acercaba. La ceremonia estaba a punto de concluir. Era ahora o nunca.

Anna ya había tomado una decisión, haría un sacrificio con tal de hacer feliz a su hermana.

Elsa también ya había tomado una decisión. Y no dudaría en ejecutarla.

Sabía que Kristoff la odiaría, y no podría culpar al noble chico. Quizás la misma Anna también la odiaría, por jugar de esa forma tan cruel con ella. Sabía que las habladurías de los nobles no cesarían y que la noticia de que la propia reina había impedido la boda de su hermana se extendería por todos los reinos, inclusive los más lejanos, pero no importaba.

Ahora más que nunca, poco le importaba lo que la gente fuera a decir. Lo único que importaba era la felicidad de Anna y la misma Elsa no podía permitirse entregar a su hermana a un hombre que ella no amaba.

Sin embargo, la Reina de Hielo se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando se percató de que la idea de impedir ese matrimonio le daba esperanzas. Esperanza de ser ella la que estuviera con Anna. Y el sentir aquello, el dolor en su pecho cedió un poco.

Entonces Elsa se preguntó si lo que hacía era por Anna o por su propio egoísmo. Una imagen mental de ella misma abrazando a Anna y poseyendo sus labios cruzó sin advertencia sus pensamientos. Y la simple idea la llenó de horror. Sus propios deseos, tan incontrolables como eran, le hacían sentir pánico. Aquellos sentimientos indebidos no hacían más que crecer y Elsa no dejaba de flagelarse emocionalmente por ello. La Reina de Hielo debía matarlos, destruirlos, arrancarlos de su ser. Y entonces tomó otra decisión.

Una vez concluido todo, Elsa se alejaría para siempre. Dedicaría su vida a gobernar Arendelle, a reuniones incesantes, largos viajes, horas de encierro en su estudio y nada más que a eso. Y aunque entendía que causaría una gran tristeza en Anna, sabía que esa era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo de ella misma, porque Elsa solo se veía como alguien capaz de causar un daño irreversible a su hermana. Su corazón gritó en agonía y el dolor volvió con mucha más dureza que antes. La Reina de Hielo contuvo un gemido de dolor, se llevó nuevamente la mano al pecho y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas, como si tratara de mantener en una sola pieza su ya destrozado corazón.

Pero aún así, ante las protestas de su propia alma, haría lo que tenía qué hacer.

"Bien, entonces, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión..."

Las palabras por fin fueron dichas. Y con toda la calma, la fortaleza y la templanza que pudo reunir, a pesar del dolor insoportable, la Reina de Hielo se puso lentamente de pie. Aquel movimiento totalmente inesperado de la rubia captó por completo la atención de Anna, que poco a poco giró su rostro hacia Elsa con una expresión sumamente atónita, por lo que sólo atinó a abrir de par en par los ojos al entender lo que su hermana estaba a punto de hacer. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era lo último que hubiera esperado presenciar aquel día. No sabía si era otra mala broma de su imaginación, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos y se obligó a mirar de nuevo, sin embargo esa imagen seguía ahí. No era su imaginación, aquello realmente estaba pasando.

Kristoff se percató de que algo muy importante había capturado la atención de Anna y lentamente había comenzado a girarse para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno a uno, los nobles que se encontraban más cerca de la reina igual comenzaban a percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y una vez estuvo de pie, la reina reunió el suficiente aire en sus pulmones para que su voz fuera escuchada por absolutamente todos.

Sin embargo, las palabras jamás dejaron sus labios...

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, sacudiendo el templo hasta sus cimientos.

Y la expresión inicial de temor de todas las personas ante semejante explosión, fue transformada por una de horror cuando escucharon el repiqueteo de las campanas y los gritos de pánico de los guardias del palacio a lo lejos.

"¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!"

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el inicio del punto de quiebre, creo que no muchos se esperaban el final de capítulo, quizás se esperaba que Anna se arrepintiera, que Elsa lo impidiera, y al final terminó pasando algo completamente inesperado, pero bueno, así estaba planeado desde el principio.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows, en verdad me animan a seguir.

¡Saludos!


	13. XII

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_XII_**

Se quedó completamente paralizada ante lo que había escuchado.

Y no solo ella, sino que Anna también.

Reina y Princesa de Arendelle no daban crédito a lo los guardias acababan de decir.

Alguien estaba atacando su reino. Su hogar.

Y no sólo ellas dos, sino que también toda la gente que se encontraba ahí mismo, que únicamente atinaron a mirarse entre ellos, ocultos y asustados, como si alguien en ese sitio tuviera las respuestas, porque todo parecía absolutamente irreal. Pero en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Y al parecer, sólo una persona tuvo la fuerza necesaria para salir del asombro.

La reina rápidamente se levantó entre la multitud que trataba de resguardarse y volteó a ver hacía donde estaba Anna. Vio que Kristoff la protegía celosamente. Aquello le dio cierta tranquilidad porque sabía que Kristoff no permitiría que a Anna le pasara algo.

Al ponerse de pie capturó la atención de la gente. Todo mundo pensaba que la primera en resguardarse y salir de ahí sería precisamente la Reina Elsa, es decir, si la reina seguía con vida, el reino igual, puesto que el reino correría la misma suerte que su reina, ya fuera buea o mala. Pero si algo sabía perfectamente Elsa, es que el reino no era ella únicamente, sino la gente que vivía en él. Así que la rubia hizo absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, ya que Elsa sería la primera en el frente, si fuera necesario. Todo con tal de cumplir con su deber de reina y proteger lo que más le importaba.

Y al ir caminando a paso apresurado por el pasillo, con un movimiento de su mano, el hermoso vestido que llevaba se transformó en un único abrigo de color azul oscuro muy largo y grueso, totalmente cerrado, acompañado de unas botas del mismo color en punta y de tacón que llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas, asombrando aún más a todos los que presenciaron cómo la reina había utilizado su propia magia para cambiar su atuendo por uno más adecuado. Nadie había visto antes algo similar.

En ese preciso momento, los pensamientos de la reina corrían a mil por hora. Para ella no era del todo necesario saber qué estaba pasando, ya que era muy evidente. Más bien, la importaba saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

"¡¿Quién nos ataca?!"

La reina prácticamente ordenó saberlo. El guardia al que le preguntó y que repentinamente había entrado corriendo al templo, pudo notar la ira en los ojos de la reina.

"Son varios barcos los que han disparado sus cañones contra nosotros, Su Majestad."

Era muy evidente que las explosiones se debían a balas de cañón, pero Elsa sabía bien que aquellos barcos también debían llevar algún distintivo que los identificaran.

"¿Qué insignias llevan?"

Por alguna razón, el guardia dudaba en responder. Sabía que la respuesta en nada agradaría a su reina.

Elsa notó la duda en aquel hombre.

"¡Contesta!"

"¡De Weselton y las Islas del Sur!"

Y el mundo se detuvo para Elsa...

Aunque extrañamente, una parte de ella no estaba en lo absoluto sorprendida. En el fondo, la reina sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero había preferido pensar que aquello nunca pasaría. Entonces comprendió que había sido algo ilusa, y eso le hacía sentir aún más furiosa.

Todo mundo había escuchado lo que el guardia había dicho. Inclusive Anna. El aire se había escapado de los pulmones de la pelirroja al escuchar todo, como si la golpearon directo en la boca del estómago. No podía estar sucediendo.

La reina apretó fuertemente los dientes.

"Esos malditos, otra vez..."

Tanto Anna como Elsa sabían lo que aquello significaba. Simple y llana venganza. Tenían la esperanza de que no sucediera pero seguía siendo una posibilidad. Tarde o temprano podía pasar. Sin embargo, el costo de esa venganza para la reina y la princesa de Arendelle sería ver a su gente sufrir, ver a su ciudad destruida y, si no hacían algo inmediatamente, quizás también conquistada por el enemigo.

Y justo ahora estaba ocurriendo, la pesadilla se repetía nuevamente a manos de las dos naciones que estuvieron a punto de acabar con todo.

Pero esta vez, para Elsa, las cosas serían muy distintas. La reina estaba segura de ello. No permitiría que la situación fueran tan fáciles para esos miserables, no sería tan débil como la última vez, no sería ella quien terminaría siendo protegida, sería ella misma quien protegería a todos, no se rendiría sin luchar.

Defendería Arendelle, y lo más importante, defendería a Anna, cueste lo que cueste. Esta vez nadie le haría daño a su hermana, absolutamente nadie, así tuviera que dar su vida a cambio de ello.

Se giró lentamente buscando la mirada de su hermana. Sabía que a Anna sería a quién más le afectaría saber aquello. Necesitaba transmitirle confianza a la pelirroja, aunque fuera a través de una simple mirada. Necesitaba decirle que no importaba cómo ni a pesar de quién, pero que la defendería de cualquier peligro.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y de alguna manera, Anna pudo sentir esa seguridad que su hermana le transmitía. Sabía que Elsa la protegería, pero la princesa también estaba decidida a proteger a su hermana como la última vez, y todas las veces que fuera necesario. Y de la misma manera que Elsa había transmitido esa seguridad a Anna, la pelirroja transmitió a la rubia un poco de calma, calma que ahora más que nunca, la reina necesitaba.

Elsa odiaba que nuevamente las Islas del Sur y Weselton regresaran a hacer aún más daño, pero dejando la ira y la furia a un lado, ella se tranquilizó, obligándose a pensar en lo que era más importante en aquel momento, poniendo sus ideas en orden, razonando con la cabeza fría aunque sintiera que le hervía la sangre. Y de nueva cuenta se dirigió al guardia.

"Evacuen la ciudad y lleven a todas las personas a los refugios subterráneos, incluidos a todos los que se encuentran aquí. Ordenen inmediatamente el contra-ataque, hundan todo lo que se atreva a navegar por el fiordo. Y en la medida de lo posible, no quiero muertos, quiero prisioneros. Necesitamos saber el plan del enemigo".

"¡Sí, su Majestad!"

Ante la orden de Elsa, aquel hombre salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Elsa se giró de vuelta hacia las personas en aquel lugar. Necesitaba protegerlas. Era imperativo. Suficientes problemas tenían ya como para que algún dignatario resultara herido y que eso ocasionara tensiones diplomáticas con otras naciones.

"Por favor, todos diríjanse hacia las salidas laterales lo más rápido posible, los guardias tienen instrucciones específicas en caso de esta clase de emergencias, por lo que los llevarán a los refugios subterráneos."

El rostro de todas las personas en aquel lugar era de temor y asombro. Temían pos sus vidas a la vez que no creían posible que el reino de las Islas del Sur y Weselton estuvieran cometiendo aquel acto tan vil, cuando era por todos sabida la naturaleza del incidente de hacía un año contra el reino de Arendelle. Y aunque en el rostro de todos ellos podía verse la duda, nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Preferían ponerse a salvo antes y preguntar después.

Kristoff tomó a Anna del brazo y trató de llevársela, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar.

La princesa se soltó del agarre de su prometido y sin pensar en nada más, fue corriendo hacía su hermana.

"Elsa, déjame ayudarte a evacuar a la..."

Pero la rubia la interrumpió inmediatamente.

"No, no puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que ponerte a salvo."

Para Elsa, la seguridad de su hermana no estaba a discusión.

"¡Olvídalo! No voy a dejarte sola. Ni a tí ni a la gente de Arendelle..."

La reina sabía lo testaruda que podía ser Anna, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía permitirse ponerla en riesgo.

"Anna, tienes que ir al refugio. ¡Es muy peligroso!"

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a huir.

"Lo sé, y no me importa. ¡No permitiré que esos tipos se salgan con la suya!"

Entonces Kristoff interrumpió.

"Anna, Elsa tiene razón, no puedes quedarte aquí, es una locura."

Kristoff entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Anna. A él mismo se le revolvía el estómago de sólo recordar como Weselton y las Islas del Sur dañaron tanto a las hermanas apenas hacía un año, pero también entendía que la prioridad de ponerse a salvo todos e idear un plan de contra-ataque después.

"¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí! Que me parta un rayo si yo..."

Y justo en ese momento, otra bala de cañón explotó muy cerca del templo.

El lugar nuevamente se sacudió y mucho polvo comenzó a caer. La estructura ya estaba comenzando a resentir el daño.

"Se están acercando..."

Elsa entendía que el enemigo poco a poco iba ganando terreno, a este paso era cuestión de minutos para que los rodearan.

"Anna, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que..."

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lamentablemente, los temores de Elsa inmediatamente fueron confirmados. Un guardia irrumpió en aquel lugar para dar un terrible aviso.

"Su Majestad, un barco ha logrado llegar a las costas, desembarcando a un enorme grupo de soldados."

Entonces Elsa comprendió que no era un simple ataque o demostración de poderío, el enemigo tenía un objetivo en específico. Algo pretendían, algo deseaban, algo querían alcanzar.

Y no le cupo duda de ello cuando el guardia terminó de explicar la situación que estaba teniendo lugar.

"Lo extraño es que no están tomando prisioneros, simplemente están acabando con todo aquel que se interponga en su camino hacia... hacia aquí."

Los soldados se dirigirían justo hacia el templo donde se encontraban.

Y como un rayo que se abre paso en medio del cielo oscuro, todo se iluminó, todo tuvo sentido.

La Reina de Hielo finalmente comprendió que...

"Vienen por nosotras..."

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, las cosas ya comienzan a ponerse complicadas para nuestras protagonistas, y el problema no hace más que empezar, pero prometo tratar de actualizar pronto esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho aparte de que me agrada leer sus ideas y sugerencias.

¡Saludos!


	14. XIII

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_XIII_**

Anna había escuchado fuertes y claras las palabras. Y sintió que se escapaba todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Esa era la venganza, capturarlas a ellas y esta vez no fallar en eliminarlas.

Si bien para Elsa era sumamente importante defender Aredelle, la seguridad de Anna era su prioridad. Primero la pondría a salvo. Rápidamente analizó sus opciones. Tenía que sacarla de la ciudad, esa era la única forma de garantizar la integridad de Anna y después de ello, Elsa regresaría a tomar su lugar para coordinar la defensa de Arendelle. Si las dos se escondían, tarde o temprano terminarían encontrándolas. Y mientras eso ocurría, seguramente el enemigo sitiaría la ciudad, lo cual podría traer consecuencias desastrosas para todos. Hambre, enfermedad y muerte.

La reina no deseaba sacrificar más vidas.

Bastaron sólo unos segundos para que Elsa trazara su plan. Saldrían del templo, llevaría a Anna a las caballerizas, ahí le daría la instrucción a algunos mozos y soldados de acompañarlas como sus guardias. Montarían los caballos y se marcharían a todo galope. Una vez que hubieran salido de la ciudad, nuevamente la reina daría instrucciones a sus guardias para que llevaran a Anna con los trolls. Posteriormente enviarían a un mensajero de vuelta para que Kristoff se reuniera con ella y no la dejara sola, mientras ella volvía a Arendelle.

Habiendo analizado todas sus opciones, definitivamente era el mejor plan a seguir.

Así que poniendo manos a la obra, Elsa tomó entre sus manos el vestido de Anna y rompió parte de la falda, así como retiró la larga cola.

Anna se sorprendió ante las acciones de su hermana ¿Pero qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

"Lo siento Anna, pero tendremos que correr."

Tomó de la mano a la pelirroja para llevarla consigo. Tenían que huir cuanto antes, no había tiempo que perder. Si las atrapaban, sería el fin para ambas. Y Elsa no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tocara un sólo cabello de ella.

Kristoff comprendió parte del plan de Elsa.

"Váyanse de aquí, yo me quedaré para ayudar en la evacuación. Ustedes dos deben ponerse a salvo ahora, son el objetivo del enemigo."

Anna aún no parecía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente la princesa logró poner en orden sus pensamientos y se giró hacia su hermana.

"Espera..."

Como comprendiendo lo que su hermana pretendía, la reina la soltó.

Anna se aproximó a Kristoff y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Ten cuidado."

Anna no pudo decir más que esas palabras tremendamente sinceras y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

Elsa sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho. Si Anna haría lo que la reina pensaba, preferiría no mirar. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando en vez de aquello, Anna depositó un beso en una de las mejillas del rubio.

"Lo haré."

El chico respondió con decisión, a la vez que se giraba hacia Elsa.

"Sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero... protégela, por favor."

Y de la misma forma, Elsa respondió.

"Lo haré."

Nuevamente Elsa se aproximó a Anna, tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó de ahí.

Salieron del templo de manera sigilosa. Tenían que huir rápido pero con sumo cuidado. Ignoraban que tanto ya había logrado adentrarse el enemigo en la ciudad.

Anna se dejaba guiar por la hermana, que con cuidado iba avanzando, volteando a ver a todos lados antes de dar siquiera un paso.

Corriendo por la ciudad, avanzaron entre calles y callejones. Prácticamente no había gente de Arendelle en los alrededores. Elsa sintió alivio al percatarse de que la evacuación había sido rápida.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la última calle hacia las caballerizas, Elsa vio a un pequeño grupo de hombres en el lugar. Intempestivamente se detuvo, jalando a Anna hacia ella antes de que la pelirroja avanzara un paso más y se escondieron detrás de un muro.

Elsa no esperaba ver a esos hombres ahí. El enemigo ya había llegado muy lejos en su avance.

La rubia observó detenidamente a aquellos soldados. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no era una tropa improvisada. A leguas podía verse que se trataba de profesionales por la postura que guardaban y por la complexión de sus cuerpos. Eran altos y robustos. Portaban lanzas y espadas al cinto. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el color de las armaduras que portaban. Completamente negras, sin dejar un sólo centímetro de piel a la vista.

Elsa también se dio cuenta que el enemigo probablemente previó un intento de escape y que por ello tenían vigiladas las caballerizas. La reina tenía la esperanza de que el enemigo no hubiera avanzado tanto pero tal cosa no fue así. Ellos ya habían ganado mucho más terreno del que la rubia esperaba. Más le preocupó percatarse también de que cada paso del ataque había sido cuidadosamente planificado. Ante todo lo que estaba presenciando, aquello era más que evidente. Estaba casi segura que no había sido casualidad que atacaran justo el día del matrimonio de Anna. La intención había sido tomarlos con la guardia baja y vaya que lo habían conseguido. Definitivamente alguien había invertido mucho tiempo, dinero y recursos para lograrlo. Alguien muy poderoso.

La reina maldijo por lo bajo. Esos malditos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían y para colmo no podían seguir avanzando para huir de ahí. Sabía que no podría distraerlos tan fácilmente y que no podía arriesgarse a que uno de ellos diera la voz de alarma, indicándoles a todos su ubicación. Aquello sería prácticamente el fin. La única forma de seguir adelante era acabar con aquellos hombres. Y Elsa sólo conocía una forma de hacerlo.

Jamás había querido herir a nadie. Jamás había tomado la vida de nadie. Pero si era por proteger a Anna, Elsa estaba dispuesta a convertirse en el monstruo que siempre temió.

Mientras tanto, Anna estaba tan concentrada en correr que no se detuvo cuando su hermana lo hizo, y había estado a punto de descubrirse así misma de no ser porque en el último segundo Elsa la jaló de repente. Al principio no entendió el por qué Elsa lo había hecho pero casi de inmediato se percató de la presencia de aquellos hombres. Así que la chica, sin decir una sola palabra, no dejaba de observar la expresión tensa y analítica de su hermana. Conocía a Elsa. La princesa sabía que la rubia estaría analizando mentalmente alternativas varias para lograr salir de ahí. Y a pesar de todo lo complicada que se veía la situación, la más joven se sentía protegida, porque sabía que Elsa jamás la dejaría sola. Comprendió que su hermana jamás había dejado de amarla y se sintió tremendamente estúpida cuando pensó que Elsa quizás la odiaba.

De repente, Anna sintió cómo la temperatura comenzó a bajar. Entonces la pelirroja se percató de que en las manos de Elsa comenzaban a formarse gruesas estacas de hielo, capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa, listas para ser lanzadas. Anna comprendió el plan de Elsa.

"No."

Elsa sintió una de las manos de su hermana posarse sobre la suya y entendió lo que pretendía la pelirroja. Se sorprendió bastante de que Anna la detuviera. La miró con ojos interrogantes.

"¿Por qué? Anna, no puedo permitir que ellos te..."

Pero Anna de inmediato cortó las palabras de su hermana, colocando un dedo en sus labios.

"No, escúchame bien, Elsa. Tú no eres una asesina. Tú no eres como ellos. Rres mucho mejor."

Retirando aquel dedo de sus labios, tomó tiernamente las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y las besó.

Elsa se tensó ante tal gesto.

"Estas manos no son para lastimar, para matar, para ser manchadas de sangre. Son para crear belleza, para proteger a los que amas. Son cálidas, nobles y fuertes. Al igual que tu."

Y aquellas últimas palabras cayeron hondo en el corazón de la reina, mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas ante las acciones de su hermana.

Elsa no sabía qué decir, sabía que debía proteger a Anna, pero también sabía que no podía convertirse en un monstruo ante los ojos de su hermana, quien había sido la única persona en el mundo que jamás la había visto con miedo. No, definitivamente Elsa no traicionaría la fe que Anna le tenía.

"Anna... yo... te lo prometo."

Elsa deseaba firmemente mantener esa promesa. También quería más que nada defender a su hermana. Y aunque pareciera imposible conciliar ambos deseos, Elsa estaba convencida de que encontraría la manera. A cualquier precio.

La rubia sujetó con fuerza nuevamente la mano de Anna y regresaron por donde habían venido, ya que en definitiva no podían seguir avanzando. Y a punto de lograr alejarse de ese lugar, la fortuna no estuvo de su lado, ya que no se percataron de que alguien las vió.

"¡Son la reina y la princesa!"

Las habían descubierto.

"¡Maldición! ¡Corre, Anna!"

Fue lo único que pudo decir Elsa, y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Anna, se alejaron a toda prisa de ahí.

Pero desgraciadamente la voz de alarma ya había sido escuchada por más soldados.

No lograrían huir de Arendelle corriendo, Elsa estaba segura de ello. Podría crear algún obstáculo para detener a esos hombres temporalmente, pero con el enemigo que continuaba su avance sin parar y tantos soldados persiguiéndolas, eventualmente terminarían cayendo presas.

La reina tomó una decisión rápidamente. Era la opción mas sensata en ese momento, así que se encaminó con Anna directamente hacia el castillo.

Cuando los guardias las vieron llegar, las miraron con asombro, no esperaban ver a la reina y a la princesa huyendo a la vista de todos, pero rápidamente abrieron las puertas, dejándolas pasar y cerrando la entrada nuevamente.

El enemigo seguía avanzando y yendo detrás de ellas, no tardaría en llegar a las puertas del palacio.

La rubia de nueva cuenta analizó sus opciones mientras seguían internándose en el castillo. En aquel momento, lo último que le importaba era su propia seguridad. En su mente sólo tenía lugar la idea de proteger a Anna.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el enemigo se plantara frente a las puertas del castillo. Desde adentro podía escucharse claramente la batalla tenía lugar afuera. Los guardias del palacio trataban de evitar por todos los medios de que los soldados con armaduras negras lograran entrar, pero éstos se organizaban de manera muy eficiente para protegerse mientras tumbaban la puerta con un ariete.

Elsa aún no estaba segura de lo que haría, pero sabía que tenían que alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí antes de que los soldados lograran tumbar las puertas.

Corrieron de nueva cuenta, alejándose del lugar. Al poco tiempo, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Para Elsa, el ruido fue inconfundible. Las puertas habían sido derribadas.

Una gran cantidad de pasos se escucharon por todo el palacio. Elsa podía escuchar detrás de ella como los guardias fallaban en su intento de detener el avance del enemigo y caían uno a uno.

Entendió que suficiente sangre había sido derramada ese día y que solo había una forma de detener aquella matanza sin sentido. Y de salvar a Anna.

Finalmente llegaron al salón de pinturas. Entraron y la reina cerró las puertas.

Elsa dio unos pasos más y entonces se detuvo. Ya no había a dónde más correr.

"¿Pero qué...?"

Anna se sorprendió de que Elsa se quedara ahí de pie. No entendía que era lo que su hermana pretendía hacer.

"Elsa, vamos, tenemos que..."

Elsa se giró, dándole la espalda a su hermana y mirando la puerta frente a ellas.

"No. No podemos huir eternamente. A este paso, tarde o temprano nos atraparan. Y no puedo permitir que ellos te hagan daño..."

"Elsa..."

Entonces Anna se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que en ese momento su hermana solo estaba pensando salvarla a ella.

"No, Elsa. ¡No dejaré que te hagan daño!"

Lo último que Anna deseaba es que Elsa se sacrificara por ella.

Los pasos de los guardias se oían cada vez más cerca. Si Elsa quería salvar a Anna, debía actuar ya.

Ella se quedaría a luchar, tenía sus poderes, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra un ejército de hombres armados en un lugar tan estrecho, ya que si todo salía mal, no tendrían a dónde huir.

Entonces entendió que, para salvar a Anna, únicamente había una cosa qué hacer.

Pero si la hacía, quizás nunca más la volvería a ver...

Sin embargo, no le importaba caer sin con ello lograba salvarla.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al darse cuenta de todo lo que su plan conllevaría. Era tan doloroso saber que nunca más volvería a estar con ella...

Hubiera deseado hacer tantas cosas con Anna. Hubiera deseado no haberla hecho sufrir tanto, no haber cometido tantos errores que sólo causaron dolor a quien más amaba. Hubiera deseado...

Y en aquel momento, se arrepintió profundamente de no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía. La reina siempre había pensado que habría un mañana, pero inesperadamente, su tiempo juntas había llegado a su fin.

Al comprender aquello, todo el miedo y el temor de aceptar sus sentimientos, se desvaneció por completo. Ya nada más importaba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no tendrían un futuro juntas, había una última cosa que deseaba hacer. Así fuera la primera y la última vez.

"¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!"

La princesa estaba muy asustada por la reacción de su hermana. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Caminó lentamente hacia su costado y vio una lágrima correr por su mejilla. Por instinto, trato de acariciar su rostro.

Pero intempestivamente Elsa se giró hacia Anna, la tomó por la cintura...

Y la besó.

Anna... Anna no supo nada más.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba totalmente impactada. No podía creer que ella y su hermana...

Sin embargo, poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron apagando y comenzó a dejarse llevar por esa caricia.

Se aferró al cuerpo de Elsa mientras ella la abrazaba aún más fuertemente, acercándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo. No había nada que las separara.

Lo que empezó como un beso intempestivo poco a poco se fue volviendo en uno más intenso y urgente. Tantas y tantas emociones eran las que se transmitían una a la otra a través de aquella caricia.

La reina trataba de invadir la boca de su hermana y se sorprendió al notar que ella la abría para permitirle el paso.

No podía creer que Anna le estuviera correspondiendo con tanta pasión, la misma pasión que ella también desbordaba.

Así que sólo atinaron a aferrarse aún más la una a la otra. Como si estuvieran buscándose y finalmente pudieran encontrarse.

Era tan extraña aquella sensación para ambas. Saber que aquello era incorrecto, pero sentir en el fondo del corazón que así es como tenía que haber sido desde siempre.

Siempre juntas, siempre. De esa manera...

El corazón de Elsa palpitaba con fuerza, casi con furia. Siempre había soñado con los labios de Anna, y ahora finalmente había tenido el valor de reclamarlos. Nunca creyó que sería necesaría una situación de vida o muerte para poder tener el suficiente coraje de hacerlo. Aquel era un beso tan dulce que no le hubiera importado morirse en ese momento.

Anna no entendía las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Era como si corriera fuego por su sangre. Jamás se había sentido así. Tan protegida y tan amada. Y quien la hacía sentir así era su propia hermana. Pero a pesar de ello, por un momento sintió que desearía que aquello nunca terminase. No estaba pensando, únicamente estaba sintiendo.

Y aún sin lograr transmitirse todos los sentimientos, algunos totalmente nuevos y desconocidos, enterrados durante años a través de aquel beso, fueron obligadas a separarse.

Su tiempo juntas estaba llegando a su fin.

"Anna, yo..."

Anna aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando ansiosamente por cualquier cosa que Elsa le pudiera decir.

"Perdóname..."

Entonces Anna entendió lo que Elsa pretendía.

Elsa no le pedía perdón por el beso.

Le pedía perdón porque aquel había sido un beso de despedida.

La reina levantó fuertemente la mano de Anna y a paso rápido la guió hacia la pared, tocó la esquina de una de las pinturas y aquella pared cedió. La pelirroja comprendió.

"No, Elsa, por favor... ¡No!"

Elsa empujó con fuerza a Anna dentro y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, la reina nuevamente tocó la esquina de esa pintura y la pared se cerró inevitablemente frente a la princesa.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

Elsa se sacrificaría por ella, una vez más.

"¡Elsa!... ¡Elsa!"

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, actualización un poco más lenta pero capítulo un poco más largo, y pues vemos que las cosas ya se han puesto muy tensas, así que en el próximo capítulo sabremos que sucede.

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me alegra leerlos, así como saber que agregan esta historia a favoritos y a follow.

¡Saludos!


	15. XIV

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**_XIV_**

La pelirroja comenzó a golpear con toda su fuerza la pared, pero ésta no parecía ceder. Rápidamente examinó el lugar tratando de encontrar una salida. Se fijó que la luz entraba por algo como una especie de ventana que daba hacia el mismo salón de pinturas. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella y pudo percatarse que lo que parecía un pequeño cuadro de uno de sus ancestros por fuera, en realidad era un grueso vidrio que permitía ver hacia el salón. Entonces Anna comprendió que ese lugar había sido construido en específico para situaciones como la que estaban viviendo. Y la reina lo sabía perfectamente bien, siempre lo supo. Ese había sido su plan desde que no pudieron entrar a las caballerizas. Por eso la había llevado hasta ahí. Para salvarla.

"¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!"

Con mucha angustia la llamaba, pero por más que gritara, Elsa no parecía escucharla. Entonces también comprendió que ese lugar estaba construido de tal forma que difícilmente alguna clase de ruido podría salir de ahí, aunque por alguna extraña razón, quizás por el mismo diseño del lugar, ella podía escuchar ligeramente lo que pasaba del otro lado.

Desesperadamente buscó otra salida o algún dispositivo oculto que le permitiera mover la pared para salir de ahí. Tenía que haberlo.

Con su vista rápidamente barrió el lugar y encontró una especie de cerradura. Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar la llave, pero no había rastro de ella en esa pequeña habitación de unos cuantos metros cuadrados. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ese cuarto estaba lo suficientemente equipado para permanecer ahí por días. No había luz pero la poca que lograba entrar era suficiente para ver. Había una cama y una mesa con su silla, un área de la habitación exclusivamente dedica al aseo personal, y en una de las paredes, estantes llenos de libros y conservas. Se sorprendió de que un habitación con tales características y destinada para ese fin existiera dentro del castillo. Cuántos secretos más no albergaría ese palacio. Y Elsa, siendo la Reina de Arendelle, tenía conocimiento de aquello. Curiosamente, en ese momento entendió cómo fue que Elsa había logrado evitarla sin que Anna la viera hacía unas semanas atrás. Parecía que después de todo, la idea de los pasadizos secretos no era tan descabellada.

De repente, un fuerte estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Los soldados habían llegado al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola fuertemente para tirarla. Trataron de abrirla pero no pudieron, y entonces se hizo el silencio. De repente un golpe aún más fuerte se oyó contra la gruesa madera, y luego otro, y después otro más. Estaban tratando de tirarla con un ariete.

La puerta no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Entonces observó a su hermana, de pie, mirando de frente a la puerta, esperando.

¿Pero qué pretendía Elsa? ¿Por qué no se escondía con ella? Había suficiente espacio para las dos ahí adentro.

Elsa extendió a sus costados las palmas de sus manos y Anna pudo ver como el hielo eran creado. Vio como fractales de hielo comenzaron a expandirse por el piso, las paredes y el techo. Ella se estaba preparando para lo peor. Podía verla, muy tensa, pero completamente concentrada para luchar.

Una batalla campal se desataría cuando la puerta cayera.

Anna estaba por completo aterrada de lo que le pudiera pasar a Elsa. Su rostro prácticamente había perdido todo el color, mientras rogaba a los dioses por el bienestar de Elsa.

Entonces, después de no muchos golpes, la puerta cedió.

Y el infierno se desató...

Tan pronto el primer hombre puso un pie dentro, fue lanzado muy lejos por una potente ráfaga de hielo de Elsa.

Pero detrás de él, varios hombres más entraron. La princesa trató de contarlos, tarea que se hizo casi imposible porque no dejaban de entrar uno tras otro al salón de pinturas. Eran demasiados. El enemigo parecía entender a la perfección lo peligrosa que podría ser la Reina de Hielo y utilizaría toda su fuerza para someterla.

Anna podía ver como de las manos de Elsa brotaba esa especie de energía congelante que arrojaba a los hombres lejos, y cómo luchaba fieramente, porque no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Uno tras otro, los soldados salían despedidos por los aires, algunos eran azotados violentamente contra la pared y caían inconscientes, pero por desgracia eran los menos. Habiendo tantos hombres, entre todos formaban una valla humana para proteger a los que venían atrás y que estos pudieran colarse por los costados dentro de la estancia. Definitivamente estaban muy bien entrenados, eso era evidente.

Y siguiendo ese patrón de defensa, poco a poco comenzaban a rodear a Elsa. Ahora comenzarían su contra-ataque.

El número de hombres parecía interminable, uno tras otro iban consiguiendo meterse al salón. Elsa estaba teniendo éxito en evitar que se acercaran a ella, lanzando lejos a cualquiera que se aproximara a unos cuantos pasos, pero cada vez eran más y más, y debido a la superioridad numérica, estaban logrando acorralar a la reina.

Elsa trataba de congelarlos, lanzándoles ráfagas de hielo a los pies para que fueran inmovilizados, pero se dio cuenta que era muy difícil por no decir imposible. Estaba muy extrañada, no entendía por qué pasaba aquello. Dudó de sus propios poderes, hasta que se dio cuenta que el problema no estaba en ella, sino que la armadura que los hombres llevaban no podía congelarse fácilmente. De alguna forma, era demasiado resistente al frío, por lo que el hielo no lograba formarse sobre ella.

Cada vez le era más y más difícil acertar a los soldados. Las ráfagas de hielo comenzaban a fallar. La energía brotaba de sus manos, y contra tantos enemigos, no podía ocuparse de todos. Simplemente eran demasiados hombres como para poder acertar un golpe a cada uno de ellos. Creó paredes de hielo que empujaban a los enemigos hacia atrás, pero o bien se le dificultaba mantener la ráfaga de hielo de manera constante en cada ángulo en el que era atacada o aparecía alguien a su espalda que lograba distraerla.

Su poder no era tan grande como para controlar el hielo con su mirada o con sus pensamientos, lo cual le otorgaría gran rapidez y una enorme ventaja. Forzosamente necesitaba canalizarlos a través de sus manos. Había entrenado durante varios meses en secreto, pero aún no era capaz de lograr tal maravilla. Sabía que sus emociones estaban ligadas a sus poderes, pero aún no había encontrado la llave para para liberar por completo su magia.

Dándose cuenta de que era imposible detener a los soldados, entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa circunstancia era detener el avance de todos por completo, así que creó una enorme pared circular alrededor de ella. Al crearla, empujó a todos los hombres hacia las paredes de la estancia.

Por un segundo pensó que había tenido éxito al ver cómo todos retrocedían ante el poderoso empuje de la muralla de hielo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no funcionaría. Los soldados sacaron sus espadas e hicieron añicos el hielo creado.

¿Cómo era posible? Jamás había visto que espada alguna lograra romper su hielo como si de papel se tratara. De inmediato entendió que también las espadas, como las armaduras, tenían alguna cualidad muy especial.

Finalmente, tantos y tantos soldados la rodearon de nuevo que uno de ellos logró sujetarla de un brazo. La reina se giró rápidamente y colocó su mano en el hombro de ese sujeto, disparando una ráfaga de hielo a quemarropa. El soldado salió disparado por los aires. Elsa vio su oportunidad, creo una enorme estaca de hielo, la sujetó fuertemente entre las manos y se lanzó contra el.

A esa distancia y con la fuerza de su impulso, estaba segura de que el hielo atravesaría la armadura del hombre. Dirigió su golpe directo al corazón.

Y a unos centímetros de tocar la armadura del soldado... se detuvo.

Había estado a punto de matar.

Anna entendió el por qué. La reina había recordado las palabras de la princesa. Elsa no se permitiría convertirse en un monstruo. Ella cumpliría su promesa.

Sin embargo, aquel momento de duda fue aprovechado por uno de esos hombres, que tomó la funda de su espada y golpeó a la reina justó detrás de las rodillas.

"¡No!"

Anna no podía creerlo.

Elsa dejó escapar un grito de dolor. El golpe fue tan fuerte que sintió como si le hubieran roto los huesos.

La Reina de Hielo cayó irremediablemente de rodillas, sintiendo una intensa agonía.

Y repentinamente otro hombre se acercó también por detrás y con el pomo de su espada le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Elsa!"

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Anna.

La reina cayó inconsciente al piso, mientras la sangre teñía sus rubios cabellos y se esparcía por el suelo.

Y por un momento Anna creyó que Elsa estaba muerta.

Se negó a creerlo. Y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear el vidrio, ante el dolor de haberla perdido y de sentirse completamente incapaz de salvarla.

Entonces su dolor se volvió en una profunda irá cuando vio que otros dos hombres entraban por las destrozadas puertas del salón.

Estaba segura de que ellos habían comandado aquel ataque. Ellos le habían hecho eso a Elsa.

Anna jamás había estado muy interesada en las relaciones con los otros reinos, si acaso sabía quiénes eran a los monarcas reinantes y por lo tanto no reconocía a muchos príncipes, princesas y herederos al trono.

Pero después del incidente de hacía un año, Anna sabía perfectamente quienes eran esos dos malditos.

Uno de ellos era alto, de rostro afilado, más o menos delgado, de cabello rubio cenizo y piel muy clara. El otro era aún más alto, con una ligera barba, algo musculoso, de cabello castaño rojizo y ligeramente moreno. El rostro de este último le era evidentemente familiar.

Sin lugar a dudas, el primer sujeto era el Marqués Walker, hijo del Duque de Weselton…

Y el segundo… el Príncipe Helmut, primero en la línea de sucesión al trono de las Islas del Sur...

"¿Y la princesa Anna?"

Preguntó el Marqués a uno de los soldados en el lugar.

"No la encontramos aquí. Escapó, mi señor."

"Esa maldita chiquilla es muy escurridiza. Pero bueno, no podemos quejarnos. ¿No lo crees así, Helmut?"

Anna pudo ver como el Príncipe se inclinó junto al cuerpo de Elsa y la levantó del piso jalándola de la solapa de su abrigo.

"Así es. Podría decirse que ya tenemos en nuestro poder una gran parte de lo que vinimos a buscar".

Con su mano libre, el Príncipe deslizó uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Elsa.

Anna sintió enormes deseos de cortarle ambas manos a ese hombre ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Elsa quien pasara por todo ésto? ¿Por qué no ella misma?

Entonces la princesa comprendió que Elsa se había puesto a sí misma como señuelo. Anna sabía que Elsa no se rendiría sin luchar, pero la reina tampoco era ilusa, seguramente también sabía era poco probable que pudiera contener a todos. Si las dos se escondían detrás de las paredes, eventualmente serían encontradas ya que el enemigo tenía la certeza de que la reina y la princesa habían entrado al castillo, lo cual muy probablemente hubiera ocasionado la muerte de todos los mozos y sirvientes, torturados por los soldados con tal de saber dónde se escondían. Pero si una de las dos era atrapada, especialmente la reina, había una posibilidad de que el enemigo pudiera retirarse satisfecho temporalmente. Anna también entendió que si aquello era así, Elsa estaba dejando Arendelle en sus manos y confiando en ella para sobrellevar la situación y proteger al reino en su lugar.

Elsa la había protegido. Había cargado con toda la responsabilidad. Había ideado un plan cuyo objetivo final era protegerla. Y el objetivo se había conseguido, pero a un costo muy elevado.

Elsa se había sacrificado, otra vez, sin que Anna se diera cuenta hasta el final.

No, no era justo. Definitivamente no lo era.

Su ira, su furia y su dolor aumentaban más y más al sólo poder ser testigo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a correr furiosamente por su rostro.

"Llévensela. Enciérrenla bajo llave. Quiero que la mantengan dormida. No permitan que despierte por nada de este mundo..."

Elsa seguía con vida. Anna agradeció por ello a todos los dioses.

La pelirroja entendió que en efecto, como Elsa predijo, el objetivo era capturarlas. En especial a la reina.

"Y no dejen que los guardias se diviertan con ella... Ese placer será sólo mío."

Un profundo odio se desató en el interior de Anna, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños al punto de clavarse las uñas en sus palmas. Jamás había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a Hans, por quien sentía lástima más que otra cosa. Pero si ese maldito, que ya había hecho mucho más daño, se atrevía a dañar de forma irremediable a Elsa, no dudaría en perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y hacerlo sufrir eternamente por ello.

Deseó salir de ese encierro y liberar a Elsa de las asquerosas manos de ese hombre, pero no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era observar, mientras las lágrimas más amargas que jamás hubiera derramado en su vida, de dolor, ira e impotencia, brotaban de sus ojos.

Anna pudo ver cómo un soldado levantaba a Elsa y la tomaba entre sus brazos para llevársela de ahí, mientras esos dos hombres no dejaban de sonreír observando la escena.

El Príncipe Helmut se aproximó a ella y de una manera posesiva, comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Anna deseó matarlo en ese momento.

"Ahora eres mía, Reina Elsa de Arendelle, sólo mía..."

El hombre trazó con sus dedos una línea desde el rostro de la reina hasta su vientre, donde detuvo su camino...

La princesa sintió hervir su sangre. Pero, entonces, lo que pudo escuchar de la boca del Príncipe Helmut, hizo que se le helara por completo.

"Y no sólo tú, sino que también tus poderes me pertenecerán, Reina de Hielo..."

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, seré sincera, no pensaba actualizar hasta el otro fin de semana, pero viendo varios reviews pidiendo pronto la continuación y siendo que ya casi tenía escrito todo el capítulo, no vi razón para no subirlo, aunque he de decir que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más.

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio que me animan bastante.

¡Saludos!


End file.
